Another Girl
by Hawker97
Summary: Amy meets Paul when The Beatles came to town and a fling happened, but it didn't end there. What happens when they meet up again years later?
1. Chapter 1

I open my closet door to be surprised and somewhat scared. "Boo!" a voice says and I yelp and then laugh when I discover who it is. "What are you doing here?!" I ask excitedly as I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back and tucks my head under his smooth chin. He strokes my hair as he holds me and my eyes are closed and I'm just enjoying being close to him like this. "I got here and noticed you were in the bath, so I thought I'd surprise you." he answers and I smile against his chest and I feel his lips touch my hair. "You haven't left my mind for the past two weeks." he says against my hair before resting his cheek on my head. "I can say the same. I've been real bored without you." I confess as I feel his hands rest on my back. I open my eyes and lift my head to look into his deep eyes that are now set on me and he gives me a smile before leaning down for a kiss. His sweet lips touch mine in a tender kiss and I kiss him back quickly as I've missed his lips. He cradles my cheek as his lips move against mine in a deep kiss and he pulls away after a few seconds. We both have smirks on our faces as we gaze at each other and he rests his forehead on mine. "I can't believe you hid in the closet." I say with a soft laugh and his soft laugh joins mine. "I was looking for a hiding spot and then I heard the water draining so I had to hide somewhere, love." he confesses with a grin. "Mmm." I say and he kisses my cheek. "So how've you been?" he asks and I shrug and look down to our two pairs of socked feet and he places his finger under my chin. He raises my chin so I'll look at him and I blush and he kisses the tip of my nose. I hug him and rest my chin on his broad shoulder as he hugs me back and I feel his smooth cheek against my neck. "Are you staying the night?" I ask curiously. "Of course, ya got room in your bed for me?" he answers and I mutter a soft laugh. "Always." I answer and I pull away to look at him and he kisses me sweetly and I pull away to get into my bed. He takes off; his dress pants, crisp white shirt and black tie, socks and white t shirt. He snuggles into me as he slips into bed and I giggle as I lock my fingers into his dark hair. His lips touch my neck in my most tender places and I squirm and he laughs in response. "Go to bed." I joke as I turn around and he spoons me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Goodnight, dear." he says before kissing my cheek and I squeeze his hand that lays below mine as his is on my waist. "Goodnight, boyfriend." I say with a small yawn.

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock and I groan as I shut it off. What a dream that was, if only the dream about my favorite beatle was true. I comb my fingers through my hair as I stand up and walk over to my dresser to get ready for school, something I hate with a passion. I find the energy to put on the minimal amount of makeup and I find what to do with my hair and a outfit before I grab my schoolbag and walk to school. I arrive at school and go to the cafeteria for a quick lunch first of all. "Hey, did you find out if you have enough for a ticket?" the cheery voice of my friend Kelly says as she walks up and I grab my small tray of food. "I'm working on it, how's it going for you?" I say as we start our way to our first hour class that we share. "It's slowly happening, or at least I hope so." she says with a groan and I sigh as I'm tired. "Kel, what's even the point of going if we won't be able to hear them over the roar of all the fans screaming?" I say sadly. "Amy, it's still a one in a lifetime chance and what if we do score the passes for the meet and greet at the hotel?" she says positively and I shrug and push my light brown hair over my shoulder. Let me introduce myself; my name is Amy Peterson and my friend here goes by the name of Kelly Adams and we're best friends. We're both 21 years old and most importantly we're big fans of the British pop group the Beatles who are extremely popular at this time. The year is 1965 and the month is May and we're both very excited for the semester to end as we're in college to be midwives. I shrug again as her dad who is manager at the local hotel here in the capital of our state in the U.S.A where the Beatles will be staying for a few days when they fly in tomorrow morning. They're playing one show tomorrow evening at 5 at the local stadium that the baseball team plays at. We arrive at our classroom and walk in to sit at our two person desk and we set down our books and I stare at the chalkboard with today's plans. I groan as I'm not all that excited as today we're going over the boring, quick topic of pain management and medicine for the mother in labor. I look to Kelly whose looking at a Beatles magazine and I peek over her shoulder to look at the color picture of Paul and the three others. Ringo is Kelly's favorite while Paul is mine, but really we're just like any other Beatles fan who is crazy about them but who will never meet them. That's what I thought at the time and I had no idea that the next day, Saturday, would change the rest of my life. Definitely for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Class starts and the day certainly bores on and eventually school ends and I'm so glad because it's Friday. Kelly and I share an apartment and it's a lot fun living with her, of course it can get annoying and hard at times but for the most part it's good. We both finish up our homework that night and we go to bed after washing the dishes and talking.  
"Amy, my dad got us the passes!" Kelly exclaims as she walks in and we both literally jump up and down and quickly get ready. The meet and great is at 10 as they're due to arrive at the airport around 9:30 and we quickly curled our hair and found a sharp outfit. After all it is the world famous Beatles we're going to maybe meet. We leave the apartment with our autograph books in hand as we drive to the hotel.  
"Hey girls, how are you?" Kelly's nice dad says as we arrive at the entrance and he walks us into the meeting room. It's five minutes to ten o'clock when we arrive and the minute we walk in you can hear the sounds of dozens of camera shutters closing as pictures are taken and of course the loud noise of voices. Her dad leads us over to a mostly empty corner and we both look around to see; press of course and a few other fans who are staring at who we're here for. My eyes travel to the table in the center of the room that four sharp men are sitting at as they talk to each other and a few smoke cigarettes as the little press conference/meet and greet hasn't started yet. It starts early and question after question is asked as Kelly and I stand in the back staying silent. My eyes are set on Paul for most of the time as he smokes and answers questions and his accent is beautiful, music to my ears. I had looked away to glance at the clock that shows it to be 10:30 already and when my eyes fall back to Paul he's surprisingly looking at me. He smiles at me and winks before turning his attention to the person from the press whose asking questions. People forgot to mention that they're very funny and that they have a quick and creative wit when they answer questions, they're not too serious. The questions end and then the four get up and exit the room and Kelly and I turn to her dad.  
"They'll be back in about 10 minutes, no worries girls. Heres two dollars, why don't you two go get a coke and a snack?" her dad offers and we nod and exit the cramped, loud room. We wander to where the vending machines are and we both buy a Coke and a small bag of potato chips.  
"I have to use the bathroom quick, how about I meet you back with my dad?" Kelly says and I tell her 'okay' and I turn to walk down the long hall as she walks towards the bathroom. I wasn't really looking and I bumped into somebody and my chips fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry." I immediately apologize and I bend down to grab them but my hand touches a pale, manly hand with dark hairs. I lift my head to look into the most interesting eyes I've ever seen, as cheesy as it may sound, and I can't believe whose eyes they are.  
"No, don't be sorry love. It was my fault cos I'm in a rush, i'm a bit lost in this hotel." Paul McCartney from the Beatles says as we stand back up and he hands me the chips he picked up.  
"Thanks." I say and he nods with a warm smile.  
"Would you happen to know if there's an elevator anywhere round here?" he asks stuffing his hands into his nice dress pants.  
"Yeah, right around the corner there." I say pointing to the hall behind him and he looks and nods to himself.  
"Thanks um.." he says lost with my name.  
"Amy." I say and he nods with another smile.  
"Thanks Amy, that's a pretty name ya got." he compliments and I blush. Did Paul from the Beatles, my ultimate crush, just say I have a pretty name? Am I really standing here holding a conversation with thee Paul McCartney? How did this even happen?  
"Thanks." I reply and he still smiles.  
"You were at the press conference just now, weren't you?" he asks and I nod as I'm not so confident in my voice.  
"You aren't leaving are you?" he says a bit sadly and I shake my head.  
"Good, I have to dash but I'll see you again in a few. Bye love." he says.  
"See ya later." I say and he smiles at me before walking away. I walk back into the wall to rest against it. Did I really just talk to Paul McCartney or is my mind being that cruel to me? I wonder why he said me going back to the meet and greet is a good thing?  
"Why are you still out here?" Kelly asks as she walks up. Do I tell her? I don't want to make her jealous.  
"Whatever, we have to get back." she says and we walk back to the room and eat our snacks before they come back in. None of the press are in the room now as they'll just be meeting and greeting a few fans, more privacy really.  
"There he is!" Kelly squeals as she spots Ringo walk in and they sit at the table again and now there's more fans here. As they have things to do, the Beatles, 15 minutes is the time allowed for the meet and greet and now there's already what I assume to be at the least 50 girls. This is hopeless. Kelly and i wait in a growing crowd of fans as the line isn't even moving and I'm growing hopeless that we'll ever get up to them.  
"Alright meet and greet is over, the Beatles thank you for your time." a loud man says and I sigh and put my pen and paper away and make my way though the full crowd. Kelly had to talk to her dad in his office afterwards so I'm mindlessly looking in the completely vacant souvenir shop. I have a gloomy look as I'm sad that our plan totally failed as I really wanted to meet them. I pick up a small Teddy bear that holds a red heart between it's furry paws and I set it back down with a sigh.  
"So you're a ditcher, huh?" a male voice says and i turn around to see the man who I was talking to about 25 minutes ago. I smile at the sight of him and he has a smile on his face too. I turn back to the rack of candies and he walks up to stand by me.  
"I didn't ditch, the line was way too long." I say sadly as my eyes run over the lined up candy bars as my arms are crossed.  
"I'm pretty sad about too, cause there was this nice girl that was in line but she never got to the front." he says and I nod sadly.  
"I'm talking about you, silly." he says and he playfully punches my arm.  
"Do you want an autograph, love?" he asks and I shake my head. Now that it comes to it I feel intrusive and bothersome, which I didn't think I would ever reject getting my favorite beatle's autograph. I pick up a pretty necklace but I set it back down on the glass shelf as I notice the ridiculous price, going to college and paying rent leaves me with little money to spend freely.  
"If you don't want one, then what would you have done if you came to me?" paul asks and I shrug quietly.  
"Why are you talking to me right now?" I ask curiously as I turn to see him holding a book.  
"Cause you're not psycho like all the other fans back there. You didn't freak out and jump on me when we ran into each other, i've never met such a calm fan. Thanks for not attacking me." he says and I nod with a soft laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I stay quiet as I'm nervous to talk to him, very nervous as I'm in the presence of my all time crush.  
"Are you going to the concert later?" he asks and I shrug.  
"I don't know, I think it's already sold out." I say sadly.  
"You have a streak of bad luck." he states and I nod and I rest against the barren wall as he stands to my side looking at various books.  
"I could swing getting a ticket if you want me to." he says while looking at the back cover of a book intently. Did he really just say that?  
"That's too much of a trouble." I say and he puts the book down and looks to me.  
"I thought you were a fan and now you're rejecting an autograph and a free ticket!" he says and I blush.  
"I'm just kidding, don't feel bad." he says patting my arm and I sigh.  
"Well Amy, you're the life of the party." he jokes and I fake laugh and go to sit down in a chair over in the corner and he sits on the arm while looking around the room.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty boring. I don't even understand why you're talking to me right now." I state and he laughs and looks to me.  
"What's hard to understand about a guy talking to a pretty girl?" he says and my eyebrows raise.  
"Pretty is not the right word." I object and he grins.  
"Yeah, beautiful would be the proper word to describe you." he says while getting up and he grabs something I can't see off the shelf and places a bill on the counter. He walks back with the item not in his hands anymore and he sighs and sits on the arm again.  
"Why don't you come up to my hotel room? We can go play cards and talk." he says and I nod and he leads me to the elevator and upstairs. We go to his hotel room and he plops down on his perfectly made bed and grabs a pack of cards off the table and he pats the space next to him. I nervously walk over and sit at the end of the bed and we cross our legs after taking off our shoes and jackets and he shuffles the cards. He whistles while shuffling the deck and he grabs a dish of candy off the dresser and pours it onto the bed in between us.  
"Alright the low chips are the butterscotch candies and those ones wrapped in plastic, the medium chips are the mini candy bars and the high chips are the full size candy bars." he says.  
"Poker?" I ask and he nods with a grin as he takes off his jacket and rolls up the white sleeves of his shirt. We sort the candy into the desired piles and he gives us each five cards and we each take a piece of low candy from our own pile to place in the middle. We both discard three cards and grab three new cards.  
"So you're name is Amy, you're a Beatles fan and what else love?" he asks as we draw cards.  
"I'm 21 and a college student whose going to be a midwife. Paul McCartney, famous musician, British, what else?" I say going along with the little interrogation. We continue to put candy in the middle and drawing a new card once or twice and saying "flush" and the other poker terms.  
"I'll be 23 next month, i am a musician, i have a younger brother and yeah I live in England. I'm single and I'm about to kick your butt and win all this candy." he says and I grin as I stare at my hand.  
"Have fun at the dentist." I joke and he laughs.  
"Hey Paul.." somebody says as he walks in and I discover it to be thee John Lennon. His eyes dart to me and he blushes as he sees he stepped in on something.  
"John, this is Amy and Aims this me mate John." Paul says and I give him a smile and he nods. John leaves the room before giving Paul a secretive wink which wasn't so secretive as I had noticed it, what did the wink mean?  
"So inform me about yourself." paul says while staring at his cards and deciding what to do before throwing a piece of low candy into the growing pile in the middle.  
"Like what?" I say.  
"Last name, favorite color, any siblings, likes, dislikes, hobbies. That stuff." he answers.  
"Peterson, red, a younger one, sleeping, being cold, listening to music and painting." I answer and he slowly nods.  
"You?" I ask as I organize my cards.  
"McCartney, sky blue, younger one named Michael, sleeping, shaving, playing guitar and writing songs." he says and I nod.  
"Um where's the bathroom?" I ask shyly and he points to it.  
"No looking at my cards!" I say as I get off the bed and he nods with a grin. While washing my hands I hear voices; Paul's and I think John's.  
"How old is she?" he asks and Paul answers with 21.  
"Are you gonna try and shag her?" John asks and my jaw drops at the question and I don't hear Paul's answer if he had one. That's what the wink was about, wasn't it? I'm just some girl he wants to sleep with, nothing special, i'm just going to be used and thrown to the side after he's done with me. I slowly open the bathroom door to find Paul not in the room and I quickly grab my coat and I get on my flats and I leave. I'm not going to let him use me. I storm down the long hall and I get to the elevator and press the down button over and over. I hear the click of a door opening and I look to see Paul looking around and I look back to the elevator and rush in when the doors open.  
"Amy wait!" he protests, running over to the elevator but luckily the doors close before he can get on the elevator. I find Kelly waiting in the lobby and she looks confused when I step out.  
"Where were you?" she asks as I get on my jacket and I throw away the cheap autograph book and pen I bought for just today.  
"Doesn't matter, let's go." I say walking towards the entrance.  
"My dad got us a room for tonight!" she says and I put on a fake smile and she drags me back over to the elevator. I don't want to be here right now. The elevator door opens to reveal Paul standing inside, leaning against the back will, arms crossed over his chest and a solemn look on his face. I avoid his eyes and we step in and I stay to the side. Kelly elbows me and I look to her and she alludes to Paul being in the same elevator as us and I nod.  
"Cool." I mutter and she looks confused.  
"Amy?" she says.  
"What?" I say with a sigh and she shakes her head and gives up. The elevator door opens and we all three get out on his floor and I follow her to the room right by his, that's just perfect. We walk in and we take off our jackets and Kelly tosses our bag of extra clothes and swimsuits on the bed and I tell her I'm going to get a coke in the hall.  
"What was that?" Paul asks right as I walk out the door as he was standing outside his door. I ignore him and walk to where the vending machine is and he of course follows.  
"Amy?" he says as I attempt to put the change in but it won't accept it.  
"What?" I retort.  
"Why'd you leave?" he asks and I sigh.  
"I didn't want to have sex with you." I say and he sighs.  
"You heard what John said?" he asks and I nod.  
"I didn't want to either." he says and I sigh.  
"Calling me an ugly hag?" I say.  
"No Amy, that's not what I meant. You aren't some bird i wanted to pull and sleep with, I genuinely wanted to just hang out." he says and I shake my head and give up on a coke.  
"That's what they all say so they can get you in their bedroom and then sleep with you." I retort and I turn around to see his frustrated face.  
"Amy, I told John that I didn't want to." he says and I sigh and walk away but he grabs my arm. He leans in and before I know it his lips are on mine and I can't resist but to kiss him back and his arms wrap around my waist. His warm lips move together with mine as we kiss and my arms travel to snake around his neck. He moves us to run into the soda machine and we both laugh into the kiss before parting and he stares into my eyes. He cradles my cheek while looking deep into my brown eyes and mine into his hazels. Did we really just kiss?  
"I think you're beautiful and yeah I like you, but I don't want that right now." he says softly and I nod and look to his lips that I miss and he laughs and kisses me again. It's a new, amazing feel when kissing him and I love every second of it. He pulls away to my disliking and he laughs and we back up and he reaches into his pocket for change and a coke comes out and he gives it to me. I thank him and he takes my hand and he leads me back to his room.  
"I have to tell Kelly!" I say and he nods and I peek my head in while still holding his hand.  
"Kelly I'm going to uh.." I trail off and Paul opens the door so she can see him.  
"Aims is coming to my room, you can come hang out with the guys while we're hanging out if ya like." paul says and Kelly's jaw almost drops. She nods and we walk over and him and I go in his room. He moves the candy and cards and I lay down next to him. He kisses my forehead and I laugh at this new thing between him and I, we barely know each other though


	4. Chapter 4

"We barely know each other." I state as Paul and I look at each other on his bed.  
"We could always change that." he proposes and i was about to answer but I got interrupted.  
"Macca, are you two gonna come swimming at the pool outside with us?" John asks as he enters.  
"Sure, we'll be a minute." Paul answers and John leaves.  
"Meet you at the pool?" Paul says and I nod. Kelly and I go back to our room to change into our suits.  
"What the heck is going on?" she asks, as she's clueless.  
"Don't ask me, I don't even know." I say with a small laugh. We both change into our two pieces and we wear a thin dress over them and we head downstairs with a towel, sunscreen, our sunglasses and such. We get to the pool outside to see the four already in the pool and acting like goofs; John is attempting to flip Paul's water mattress as he rightly protests, George is bouncing on the dive board and Ringo is just swimming around minding his own business. Are Kelly and I really about to go swimming with The Beatles?  
"John, stop it!" paul protests before John tips him over and Paul falls in, getting his hair wet, and Kelly and I laugh as we stand by the chairs.  
"Well hello there girls." John says nonchalantly as he turns to us and we wave. Paul comes up and pushes his wet hair back as he notices me there and he gives me a smile and a wink. I smile back and I follow Kelly to the chairs and we put our stuff down and get sunscreen on.  
"Aren't you girls gonna come in?" John says as Kelly and I nervously take our dresses off.  
"Tanning, boys." Kelly says and I smile as I sit down and my eyes find Paul's as he's looking at me and I give him a smile. He returns it and looks to John.  
"Tanning can wait for later, can't it? Actually yes it can, so come on in!" John says and Kelly laughs.  
"Typical birds." John mutters and we both laugh as we close our eyes. Before we know it we're being picked up by John and Paul and we both protest.  
"Paul, no!" I say as he walks towards the edge of the pool and they toss us both in. We come to the top with angry looks and they're both just standing there with cheeky grins as they laugh.  
"Canon ball!" Paul calls out as he jumps in right next to me and water goes everywhere as he jumps in. He comes up next to me and pushes his hair back as it had went everywhere.  
"Hey there." he says nonchalantly and I laugh before John says something.  
"How about you girls get on our shoulders? We can see whose tougher!" John proposes and I laugh nervously at the idea, Kelly is way stronger then me.  
"I'm going to kick your butt, Amy!" Kelly says and I laugh as all of sudden Paul goes under me and gets me on his shoulder. He holds onto my legs as George does the same with Kelly.  
"What happened to John?" Kelly says and I laugh as I see him going to lay down on a chair.  
"Tanning!" he says in a mocking tone and we both laugh.  
"No getting too rough girls and no pulling me hair, Aims." Paul says as he's suddenly given me this nickname, I think it's cute.  
"Okay." I say with a small laugh as he walks towards George and Kelly whose on his shoulders. We attempt to push the other off our Beatles shoulders but neither of us succeeds and the boys tip us back to get off. I go to sit on the edge of the pool as I stare out at the city mindlessly and Paul swims up to me.  
"What're you doing over here all by yourself?" he asks and he stops in front of me and I shrug before he pulls me off the side into his arms and we both laugh. I wrap my arms and legs around him as his hands rest under my butt. I watch as his eyes look to my lips and I lean in to touch my lips to his wet pair and we kiss.  
"Go Macca!" I hear John says and he whistles as Paul and I still kiss and we pull away after a few seconds. I rest my head on his chest with a content smile and he looks to John.  
"Quiet, John!" he calls back playfully and I laugh and he looks back to me.  
"Hi." he says and I lift my head.  
"Hi." I reply and he smiles and kisses my cheek.  
"Are you girls going to the concert?" John asks.  
"Aims isn't, she won't even let me buy her a ticket!" Paul says and I laugh as I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Amy!" John scoffs playfully and I laugh. We swim for about the next hour and then we all got tired and went back to their suite and I joined Paul in his room.  
"I'm gonna take a shower quick, okay?" Paul says and I nod and I change into dry clothes back in Kelly and i's room and then I go back to Paul's. I lay down on his big, comfortable bed and I easily fall asleep.  
I wake up sometime later to being alone in his room and I rub my eyes and walk into the center part of their suite. I find them all sitting on the couches, John and George with guitars on the same couch, Kelly and Ringo are in chairs and Paul is on the opposite couch.  
"It's about time you woke up! I was just about to get Paul to go wake you!" John says as I walk in and sit by Paul and he wraps his arm around me and I use his shoulder to rest my head on.  
"Hey, sleepy girl. How was your nap?" he whispers to me as the rest joke and laugh together.  
"Good." I reply and he cuddles up to me as our legs touch. John and George play random things as Ringo uses a tambourine and Paul adds harmonies as i wake up next to him.  
"Anybody want anything to drink?" George asks as he goes to the fridge.  
"Cokes for Aims and I!" Paul adds and I stare at the intricate patterns on the rug laying on the floor as Paul wiggles his bare foot. George gets cokes and brings them to us and we thank him and drink them. I set my open Coke on the wood coffee table and Paul kisses my forehead as I sit back and I smile at him. He smiles back and we lock eyes and he pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear


	5. Chapter 5

We all hang out for about another hour until they have to leave for the concert. "Bye Aims." Paul says as we hug. Will I ever see him again, I think. "Could we maybe see each other tomorrow?" I ask nervously and we part and he holds my hands. "We're actually erm leaving tomorrow morning." he explains and I nod slowly with a forced smile. We hug again and he strokes my hair as I take deep breaths and I close my eyes. I should have never expected this to be anything anyways, just some stupid fling. "I have to go." I say pulling away from the hug and I don't look back to him but instead I stalk off to my room. So that was my first encounter with Paul McCartney, a short, brief introduction really.

3 years pass as I had finished school to be a midwife, Kelly and I are still best friends but she married and I live in an apartment all alone. How exciting right? Today as it's July I went into town to shop for some new clothes as I got my paycheck today and I'm at a store skimming the racks and I look up to spot a face. A familiar face that I haven't seen for 3 years. What is he doing here? I look back to the hung up shirts as he looked up to notice me and he gradually makes his way over to me. "Hey Aims!" Paul says as he walks up to me, he said it as if we just bumped into each other and he's surprised. "Hey Paul, how are you?" I say as I go through the rack of shirts. "I'm good thanks, how about you love?" he says as he stands there with his hands in his pockets. "I'm pretty good, so what brings you here?" I say as my eyes avoid him. "Had business stuff to do and now I'm just here for a couple days for free time really." he replies and I nod. The little, tiny, unimportant thing we had a few years is dead now, I think. He was affectionate to me, kissing me, arm around me, now we're just old friends? "Shopping, huh?" he says and I nod. "How've the past 3 years treated ya?" he asks. "Pretty good, how about you?" I answer. "Pretty great, ya get married or anything?" he says and I laugh. "No I did not get married, did you?" I reply and I look to him to see his beautiful smile. "Nope, still single." he says as he taps his foot. "Same here." I add as I take a shirt off the rack to look at. I'm surprised he even remembers me, why would he? I walk towards the register to buy the shirt and he follows. "Do you wanna go have dinner together, Aims?" Paul asks as I take the bag from the cashier and I nod with a smile as we walk out the door. He looks very different from how he did 3 years ago; he's wearing black dress pants with a velvet red jacket, his hair is longer and he's wearing sunglasses. I figure he doesn't know the town all too well so I lead us to a nice, small restaurant and we get a booth and we sit opposite of each other. The waitress takes our orders for our drinks; him a coke with scotch and I got just a pepsi. We silently look through our menus and my eyes find something that I think I'd like. I close the menu as i've decided and I look to Paul as his bold eyes stare at the menu he holds in front of himself and he rubs his chin. I sigh and look to my plain nails and I fiddle with a gold ring that has a small diamond in it on the ring finger of my right hand. "Beautiful ring." Paul says and I nod as I still look at it. "Thanks, it was my moms." I reply as I cross my ankles. "What're your parents like?" Paul asks. "Um my dad is a English teacher and my mom died when I was 4." I reply. "I'm sorry about your mum love, I lost mine young too." he says and I look up to meet eyes with him. "She died from breast cancer when I was 14." he explains and I nod. "I'm sorry." I say and he nods with a small smile. "Thanks, so um how'd you lose your mum?" he asks slowly and I look back to the ring and how the lights of the restaurant play on the diamonds. "She um was randomly shot on a train when it was stopped by this guy." I reply and he takes my hand in his and rubs his thumb along my hand. "Were you with her?" he asks and I shake my head no. "That's a good thing you weren't cause then I wouldn't know her sweet daughter." he says and I smile. "Thanks." I say and I look up to see his puppy dog eyes and his sweet smile. "Want a hug?" he asks and I laugh with a nod and we get up and we wrap our arms around each other. It feels good to be in his arms again and to be close to him like this, the comfort of it is great too. I feel him rest his cheek on my head and I bet we look like idiots standing there hugging for much longer then a usual hug. We part and our drinks come and we quickly eat our meals and it's dark out by the time we're done. "Do you want to come over?" I ask as I don't want this to end. "Sure." he says as we walk along the sidewalk and we get to my car and drive to my apartment. I drop the bag on the table by the door as I enter and I pick up a few things as I make my way to the kitchen and Paul leans against the counter. "You know I was hoping we'd run into each other." Paul says as I'm putting the box of left over food in the fridge and I turn to face him. "Really?" I say, surprised. "Yeah, I still like you and i've found myself thinking about you over the years." he says as he walks up to me and puts his hands on my hips. He moves in to press his lips against mine in a kiss and I kiss him back as we wrap our arms around each other. The kiss gets passionate as we hungrily kiss the other for a few minutes and he pulls away. "Bedroom?" he asks and I point behind him and he nods and picks me up. I laugh as he carries me to my bedroom and he lays me down on the bed. He gets on top of me and we kiss as we strip off the others clothes quickly as we're ready. I know I didn't want to just jump in and sleep with him 3 years ago but now I want to and I feel it's meant to be. We get the each others clothes until we're bare naked and we're still kissing passionately. I awake to the strong sun glaring through the window and I close my eyes and lay my head back on the pillow. I look down to find Paul's tan, hairy arms wrapped around my tan belly and I smile to myself as I recall the events of last night. It was purely amazing and I wouldn't ever in my life regret it. I yawn and look to the clock and I close my eyes again as it had said it's only quarter after 9. My eyes snap back open as I remember I have to be at work at quarter to. I wiggle out of Paul's arms and I get my undergarments back on and go over to my dresser for my scrubs. I hear Paul groan and shift in the bed. "Where're you going?" he asks sleepily. "I have to go to work." I reply as I tie my hair into a ponytail. "No you don't, just come back to bed." he says and I shake my head as I put lotion on. "Come on Aims, 3 years without seeing each other and we made love last night. I wanna be with you, so please stay." he pleads and I sigh as my back faces him. He gets up and picks me back up and plops me down on the bed and starts to kiss me and remove my blue scrubs at the same time and we make love again. "What should my excuse for not going to work be?" I say as I lay naked next to Paul afterwards. "Love sick." he says and I giggle and he kisses me. I turn around and sit up to grab the phone and I put in the hospitals number. I feel Paul's hands wrap around my waist as he's sitting up and he rests his head on my shoulder. He kisses my shoulder slowly as I wait for somebody to pick up and they do. "Hey it's Amy, I won't be coming in today, i'm sick." I say as I lay my free hand over one of Paul's. "Amy, you're such a bad liar." "Oh shut it, Kelly." I say and we both laugh. "Why're you skipping work?" she asks and my ever present reason is working his way along my tan shoulder with his lips. "Personal reason." I mutter. "What's this reason that I can't know about?" she says and I sigh. "Just something, will you tell Lacey I'm sick?" I say and she says she will tell my boss and I hang up. I lay back down next to Paul with closed eyes as he plays with my brown hair. We lay together, slipping in and out of sleep for the next few hours as we're being bums and we just enjoy being with each other like this. I love being with him.


	6. Chapter 6

I had fallen back asleep and me being a light sleeper I woke up when I heard somebody knocking on the door. I fold the blankets back but Paul groans and pulls me back to him and I laugh.  
"I have to get the door." I explain. He whines with a pout and I kiss him and wiggle out of his grasp and I quickly grab a robe of mine. I open the door to see it being Kelly.  
"Hey, why are you here?" I ask as I fold my arms over my chest.  
"Is everything okay?" she asks seriously and I laugh.  
"Yes everything is fine, I just didn't want to go to work." I say and she nods and looks to Paul's pair of dress shoes next to the door and her jaw drops.  
"Amy! Do you have a guy in bed?" she says and I blush. Uh oh, should I tell her about Paul? I don't even know whether we're dating or if we'll ever be anything.  
"I uh-." I start but get interrupted.  
"Uh hey Kel." paul says as he walks into the living room from my room in my black robe. Kelly looks caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Paul as he stops by my side.  
"I don't understand." she says and I laugh.  
"We uh met up yesterday in town and um he came over." I say as i try to explain it and heck I don't even know what's going on because it all happened so fast.  
"Are you two together?" Kelly asks a question I don't know the answer to.  
"I suppose you could say that." Paul answers as he stuff his hands in his robe. I look to him and he winks at me. Kelly leaves after that as she just stopped by.  
"How long are you staying here?" I ask as we get back into bed.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." he answers and I nod as I close my eyes and i feel his long fingers tickle my arm.  
"Are we together Paul or is this just another fling of ours?" I say boldly and I open my eyes to look at him.  
"Why can't we just live in the moment, Aims?" he replies.  
"You just want this to be some stupid fling, don't you?" I retort as I sit up and I throw a t shirt and sweats on and he gets his pants on and joins me in the living room.  
"I didn't say that, Amy." he says and I shake my head as I pour a cup of coffee and I add sugar and creamer.  
"I don't want to be in some pointless fling, Paul! Was last night and this morning nothing to you?" I say as I turn around to face his shirtless figure.  
"You think making love to you meant nothing to me?!" he says angrily and I shake my head and I turn around to stir my cup of coffee.  
"I don't know Paul, you tell me!" I answer and I turn back around.  
"We could try Paul, we could try to be a couple but I'll only do it if you're in it too." I say sadly and he doesn't reply and I sigh and stalk off to my bedroom. I throw the dirty clothes streaming my floor into my hamper and he follows me.  
"Okay." he says finally as I rest my hands on my dresser with my back to him and he walks up to me to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.  
"I'll be with you, i want to be with you. I want to wake up to you, i want to get to know you better, i want to be able to memorize your laugh and your voice." he says sweetly and I turn around to look at him.  
"I want to make love to you, Amy." he says and I smile.  
"I've noticed." I say sarcastically and he smiles and kisses my cheek.  
"I hope so." he says against my cheek and I laugh.  
"How will we make this work?" I say as he pulls away to look at me.  
"Come stay with me in London?" he asks and my eyebrows raise at this big question.  
"I know it's a big step, but it'll be fun and i don't want to have to get on that plane alone tomorrow." he says and I nod.  
"You'll come stay with me?" he asks with a grin and I nod and he kisses me. I kiss him back and it gets passionate and he picks me up to go onto the bed and we collapse into giggles as he had stubbed his toe on my bed.  
"It's not funny Aims! Will you kiss my toe?" he whines and I shake my head.  
"I'm not going to kiss your stinky foot." I reply with a laugh and he buries his face in my neck. I run my hand though his long, dark locks of black hair as he lays on top of me. So much has changed since yesterday afternoon


	7. Chapter 7

I went to London with him and the next two months went well until about two weeks ago. The past two weeks we've gotten on each other nerves more then usual, we agree to disagree, we don't really respect each other and we've been fighting way too much. Today I came with Paul to the studio and I'm just sitting in the control room with Paul as he plays with the control panel for a song. We haven't been getting along today, no surprise, and I don't really want to be here with him right now.  
"Do you wanna go to dinner with George and Pattie tonight?" Paul asks.  
"I don't know." I say and he sighs.  
"Come on Amy, it's just bloody dinner!" he says.  
"Well I'm sorry that I don't feel good, Paul! Heck I don't even want to be here with you right now!" I snap back.  
"Are you saying you don't want to be here with me or you don't want to be with me at all?" Paul asks and I shake my head and look down at the table.  
"Come on don't fight you two." John says as he walks in or had been standing there.  
"I'm so tired of fighting with you." I croak.  
"The feelings mutual." Paul replies and I sigh.  
"Ah come on, you two can't break up! Don't you see the big smiles you put on the others faces, how your face lights up when you see the other? I know I sound like a sap right now but Paul you're my best mate and I've come to know Amy pretty well and you two are great together. I know and so does everybody else that you two do love each other." John says and I look to Paul and he looks to me before I look away.  
"John, it's our business. Thanks for trying to help, but we have to sort it out ourselves." Paul says and we all leave.  
"If you're not gonna come with me then I'm just going to the bloody club!" Paul says as we're in the bedroom at his house.  
"Fine go, I don't care." i retort.  
"If you don't care then maybe I'll dance with a few birds and do what I want, maybe we should be over." he says and I sigh and turn away from him. How did it come to this?  
"If you want it be that way." I say quietly.  
"You're not trying anymore, so neither will I." he replies and I nod while avoiding eye contact.  
"Will you look at me?" he asks and I shake my head as I'm crying lightly now. This was all so pathetic and pointless with him, I wasted so much money and my time on this stupid, 2 month relationship.  
"Amy?" he says as he walks up to me and touches my arm but I move away from his touch.  
"Ah come on love, it doesn't have to end here." he says and I shake my head.  
"You said you wanted it to." I reply.  
"Thats cause i'm just so frustrated cause all we do is fight and we pick at each others buttons. We have this weird love/hate relationship that hasn't been working for the last two weeks. I'm just to the point where I'm so fed up with always fighting and I don't see it ending." he says and I wipe my eyes.  
"You want to give up?" I say.  
"Yeah." he replies and I sigh.  
"Go to the club, Paul." I say.  
"Why should I?" he says.  
"Because this will never work." I explain.  
"If you say so." he says and he leaves. I gather my things and I left that night, feeling pathetic and used. That was only our second encounter, the feelings we had for each other never disappeared. We met again months later at the end of November when he was again in town randomly for business I suppose.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear a knock on the door and I open it to see Paul, who the last time I had seen was in September.

"Hi." he says as he stands there with a sad look as his hair is longer and he looks like he needs to shave.  
"Hi, do you want to come in?" I say as it's cold outside and he nods.  
"Cup of coffee?" I ask as i walk into the kitchen as he takes off his jacket and shoes.  
"Yeah, I'd love one." he replies and I pour two cups of coffee and he takes one as he joins me in the kitchen.  
"How've you been?" he asks as we lean against the counter next to each other.  
"Fine, you?" I reply.  
"Okay I guess." he answers and silence follows his words as I stare at my tan coffee.  
"I've missed you." he admits.  
"I'd be lying if I said I haven't missed you." I say.  
"I thought you were with that photographer." I say confused.  
"I ended it, I kept thinking about you." he confesses and my brow raises in surprise.  
"Why would you be thinking about me? I'm nothing special." I say with a sigh.  
"Yeah you are, you're special to me." he says and I sigh.  
"Paul, it didn't work with us, it's not going to work the second time around." I say.  
"You don't know that." he says sadly.  
"I just want to try again, Aims." he says.  
"And what if it still doesn't work and we end up breaking up again?" I ask.  
"Then it was time wasted in a good way." he says as I take a drink of my coffee.  
"Please, Aims?" he pleads and I sigh.  
"What would be the point, Paul?" I say.  
"Cause I want to be with you and i think I love you." he says and I look to him with a surprised look and he laughs.  
"Yeah Aims, I love you." he says and my eyebrows raise, did he really just say that?  
"You don't have to say it back, unless you're ready and you feel the same way." he says and we set down our coffees and he walks over to wrap his arms around my waist and he looks into my eyes.  
"I-I don't know." I stutter.  
"Can we give it another try?" he asks and I think about it for a minute but I nod. I know I'm probably getting myself into something I may regret later on but I've missed him.  
I wake up the next morning to being cold and I pull the covers up and I look to the other side of the bed to see it empty. Where's Paul? I grab my robe to conceal my naked body, we had made love last night, and I get my slippers on and I walk into the kitchen. I notice Paul on the couch with a cup of coffee and shirtless watching tv. I sit by him on the couch and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle into his body.  
"Aren't you cold?" I say as he drapes a blanket over us and he rubs my leg.  
"No, I got you to warm me up now." he says and I smile against his hairy chest. I close my eyes as content in his arms and I hear the low murmur of the the tv.  
"I love you too." I say and I open my eyes to see him looking at me and he kisses me.  
"I love you, dear." he says and I smile and close my eyes again. I'm happy


	9. Chapter 9

We sit on the couch watching some show on tv until we both wake up fully. He went to take a shower while I cleaned the apartment a little and I went to get the mail to find a surprising cover story of a magazine. I toss the other mail on the table in the living room and I sit on the couch with the magazine open to the story. Paul comes out of my room with a pair of my plain sweatpants on and with wet hair.  
"What're you reading?" he asks as he sits down by me and I close it and his face falls when he sees the cover.  
"Whose Francie Schwartz?" I ask simply and he runs his hand through his wet hair.  
"She was uh a bird I had a fling with." Paul replies and I throw the magazine on the table.  
"According to her you had a fling with her for the past two years. Were you seeing her when we were dating?" I ask and he doesn't answer so I get up with the magazine and I throw it in the trash.  
"Sweetheart-." he starts.  
"Don't Paul, I'm not your sweetheart, I can't believe you cheated on me!" I say as I open the fridge.  
"I didn't see her while we were together, please believe me baby." he says and I sigh as I close the fridge.  
"Don't call me that." I retort and I sigh and walk into my room and he follows.  
"Why won't you believe me?" he asks and I turn around to face him.  
"Because how am I supposed to believe you Paul, when you say you were faithful while we were together? And that you even want to be together right now?" I say and he sighs.  
"Didn't I show you last night that I want to be with you?!" he says and I sit on the bed with a sigh.  
"I'm telling you the truth." he says and he sits down by me and wraps his arm around me.  
"I'm just like her aren't i; just some girl who means nothing to you?" I say hopelessly and I cover my face with my hands.  
"Amy, that's not true." he protests and he rubs my back.  
"I-I don't believe you." I say and I shake my head.  
"What do you want me to say?" he asks with a sigh and I shake my head again, I don't know what to say.  
"I love you Amy, you're not her and she's not you. I want to be with you and with her it was just some petty thing that was basically for sex. I want you, I don't want her in the way that I want you. I don't want her in the slightest, but with you I want you every day and every hour for all the time. I'm crazy about you and I feel so at home here with you, like I'm meant to be with you and I think I'm falling in love with you." he says and I sigh. I don't know what to say to that. He sits on the floor in front of me and pries my hands away from my tear stained eyes and he makes me look at him.  
"Don't you want to be with me? Maybe it was because of what happened last night, but i think you do or I just hope that, I dunno. I know we just jumped back into this relationship together but I-I don't want to leave Amy, I want to stay with you. Tell me that you don't want this together and I'll leave." he says and he holds my chin.  
"I can't say that." I say and I shake my head and look away from him.  
"But I don't want to end up hurt Paul, I don't want to end up as some girl who you slept with when you look back at your life in 20 years." I say and I stare at my lap.  
"And what if we're together in 20 years, married with kids?" Paul says and I sigh and close my eyes.  
"Marriage is out of the question right now, we're not even together." I say and he sighs in response.  
"Come on Aims, let's just go get married." he says and I laugh in response. He tries to hold my hands twice and I finally just let him and it feels comforting and good.  
"What else is there about you that I won't like?" I ask.  
"How about we just get everything out on the table? I'll tell you anything that you want and you can offer what you're willing to tell." he says and I nod and we lay on the bed next to each other but we aren't touching or anything. He starts and I eventually get comfortable and we tell the other our life stories.  
"I uh, had a girlfriend named Dot after highschool and she got pregnant. She ended up losing the baby and when she did, I left her." Paul says and I nod to myself.  
"I'm not proud of it and I know what I did was wrong. I was a young guy and i surely wasn't ready to be a dad and get married at the time." Paul adds and I nod and I don't say anything about that. It really shocks me to hear him confess that, and frankly I'm scared because what if I end up pregnant with his baby like next week? We're rather careless about using protection and I'm almost surprised it hasn't already happened. We go on to talk more about our lives and we spill secrets to the other, ones we're willing to tell the other anyways.  
"I've always hated my dad. I found out he cheated on her while they were married." I confess.  
"I'm sorry about that, love." Paul says and I nod silently and we continue on with this talk that's lasting hours. I hear knocking at the door and I throw on a sweatshirt and Paul follows me to the door. I open the door to see my ex Tommy, the last time I saw him was years ago.  
"Aims darling, who is it?" Paul calls out and he walks up to stand next to me in Tommy's clear view.  
"Uh this is my ex fiancee Tommy." I introduce and I look to Paul to see his shocked, taken aback face that's white and his mouth is in open in shock.  
"Fiancee?" Paul asks in a cold tone.


	10. Chapter 10

"And who are you?" Tommy asks Paul, talking finally.  
"I'm her boyfriend now." Paul replies and I sigh and cross my arms, I don't even know if that's true. Paul looks to me and my stance and raises his eyebrows and I look away from him back to Tommy.  
"Uh so why are you here?" I ask and Paul moves closer to me in a protective way and Tommy says he needs to talk to me.  
"Paul, could we have a minute?" I ask as I turn to him and he nods and kisses my cheek. Tommy comes in and closes the door behind him and we sit down on the couch together.  
"I uh, was going to ask you out for lunch but now that I see your protective boyfriend, I guess forget it." he says while he rests his arms on his knees and fiddles with his fingers and averts my gaze.  
"I would but we're busy talking about some things and yeah I don't think Paul would like that too much." I say and he nods with a smile and he then leaves. I walk back into the bedroom to find Paul laying on the bed looking bored and I sit beside him and he looks up at me.  
"So where's the part in your story about getting engaged? I don't recall you ever telling me you were engaged to a bloke, let alone now he comes to your bloody apartment while i'm here!" he says getting mad and I sigh.  
"And where's your part where you tell me that you too were engaged once? Oh and don't forget that you were dating the same girl when we had that stupid fling 3 years ago!" I retort.  
"Amy-." he starts but I don't let him continue.  
"Who else are you dating right now that I don't know about?" I say angrily and I get off the bed and pick up my room.  
"Nobody Amy, you're the only one right now." he says calmly and I sigh.  
"Yeah right now, so how do i know that I'll always be your only Paul?" I say and I turn around to face his shirtless figure.  
"Why don't you trust me?" he asks and I sigh, what a stupid question.  
"You're really asking me that? Maybe I don't trust you because I was some stupid fling while you were with that actress." I say.  
"I'm not with her anymore, Amy." he argues.  
"And why is that?" I question.  
"She found me in bed with Francie this past summer, before we got back together." he says and he pauses before the last part and I sit in the chair in the corner of my room with a sigh.  
"Can't we just put all of this behind us and be together again?" he asks and I cover my face with my hands and he walks over to me and tries to pry my hands away.  
"I don't want to be hurt again, Paul." I object and he succeeds with pulling my hands away from my face and I look into his sad eyes.  
"I won't hurt you Aims and I promise to not treat you like I did those other girls, because I love you and I want to be with you." he says and I shake my head but he holds my chin.  
"Can't you give me another chance, love?" he asks and I exhale.  
"I don't know." I answer softly and he sighs and bites his lip.  
"What do I have to do to get another?" he asks and I sigh and get up to walk to the kitchen and he follows me.  
"I don't want to give you another." I say as I pick up the dirty, empty coffee mugs to rinse them out.  
"What happened to you telling me that you love me this morning, huh? Last night and this morning we loved each other Aims and I think that you still do love me and hell I still love you!" he goes on and I ignore him and I rinse the dirty dishes that lay in the sink. I set the mug in the sink and rest my hands on the sink and a few tears escape my eyes and I turn to face his troubled face.  
"Can't you just stop trying Paul? Why won't you leave here and let me be? I don't want to be with you, and I don't love you, okay?" I say and his face falls but he recovers.  
"You're lying, you don't know what you're saying Aims." he objects.  
"Why me, Paul? You could have any girl in the world that you want, but yet you stay here and fight to be with me, why me?" I say desperately and he moves closer to me and tries to hold my hands but I don't let him.  
"Because I fell in love with you Aims, is that a good enough reason? I think it is, because that's what's keeping me here, what reminds me to keep trying." he says and I comb my hair back and step back to lean against the counter.  
"Just one more chance? I won't mess up this time and I won't hurt you, I promise." he says and I shake my head, how do I believe that? Do I believe his word? Is this what I want?


	11. Chapter 11

"I won't blow it this time Aims, I promise." Paul continues and I sigh and wipe my eyes.  
"How do I know that I'm not going to turn into your ex and find you in bed with some other girl?" I say as he stands before me.  
"Because I don't want to hurt you, we'll just have to try Aims and see what happens." he answers.  
"I don't want to be wasting my time, Paul." I say and he let's out a frustrated sigh.  
"Just come back with me to London in a few days?" he pleads and I shake my head and close my eyes and he walks up to me and pulls me into his arms.  
"I'm afraid I'll be treated like those other girls." I mumble into his warm chest as my head is tucked under his chin.  
"You won't be cause I love you, I didn't love them." he says simply and I sigh.  
"We're not getting any younger Amy and I've thought lately about how now I'm at the age to settle down. I thought back to a woman who I'd like to get married to and have kids with, and the only girl I came up with was you. I just wish you'd let me show that to you." he says in a soft, slightly sad voice and I pull away to look at him and he caresses my cheek.  
"We could get married next week if you want and then we could have a baby, we could start a family together Aims, a life together." he says and I avert his gaze and my eyes wander to a picture of my mom and I. She always wanted me to be happy, I know that, and her motto/mantra was; do what makes you happy, no matter if other people find it wrong you still do it because it makes YOU and only you happy.  
"Paul, I don't know." I say as I look up at him, I'm so lost with what to do.  
"Do you wanna be with me? Just answer me that." he says and I shake my head.  
"I don't know." I say and I walk away from him and go to lay in my bed and he follows. Last night in this bed we made love together and it seems so opposite and far away from where we are now, fighting and undecisive about whether we should be together or not. I close my eyes with a sigh as Paul lays next to me but he doesn't touch me. My mind won't stop with all thats running through it and having to make this decision about if I should be with Paul or not. There's the pros and cons of it, like anything there is, because there's the great things and then there's the bad things. We could end up being perfectly happy together or I could end up being hurt, what I fear will happen. Can I really see myself possibly one day marrying this man and having kids with him? That right now is such a bizarre, broad thought to me; marrying him and having children with him. That thought kind of scares me and I'm not ready for those two big things yet, I just hope last night didn't fulfill one of them. I shove the blankets away and grab clean clothes to change into and Paul doesn't follow me until he realizes that I'm going to leave the apartment. He hurriedly throws on his shirt, blazer and socks to follow me while I find my shoes and keys.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asks as I grab my heavy coat from the closet.  
"Anywhere but here." I reply as I zip it up and I open the door to meet the chilly air and he follows me to the car and I don't protest. I turn on the heat after starting the car and I wish he would just leave me alone to be honest, he's not helping me with trying to think.  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" i ask, still in the driveway.  
"What am I supposed to do? Just sit at your bloody apartment while you drive off and I don't know if you'll come back or where you're going!" he says and I rest my forehead on the steering wheel.  
"Will you please just get out and go back into the house?" I plead and he doesn't say anything.  
"Please Paul?" I say while in tears.  
"How do I know you'll come back?" he asks sadly while hot tears still escape my eyes and land on my thighs.  
"I will, okay?" I sniffle and he doesn't reply and leaves the car and I stop crying and watch him enter the door. I sigh and back out of the snowy driveway and make my way to anywhere, and I find myself at my work. Even though today is day off, I'm sure they won't send me home. I walk in to find Kelly at the little nurses station, it's probably her break, and she looks up to see my distraught face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks and she stands up to walk over to me and pull me into a hug.  
"Paul's back and I don't know what to do." I cry into her neck and she leads me to the room where we change, the locker room really and she sits me down on the bench.  
"What do you mean he's back and you don't know what to do?" she asks while I stare at my lap.  
"He came back Kel and he wants to get back together and everything was fine until I found out about some girl he had a fling with and how she broke up his then fiancee and him. He just, he won't give up and I don't know if I should be with him or not, I don't want to get hurt." I explain while still crying a little bit.  
"What's your gut telling you to do?" she asks and I shake my head.  
"That's the thing Kelly, I don't know what to do!" I exclaim. Is it worth it to try this with him again?

**AN: Reviews please?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Make your decision when you're ready." she says.  
"But he wants an answer now and he lives in England Kel, he wants me to go back with him." I explain and I look up to see her.  
"If you mean that much to him, then he'll wait." she says and I nod in agreement. I decided to hang out there at the hospital for a few hours and there was one thing I wanted to do that Kelly helped me with.  
"It might be too early to tell." she says as we're in an exam room.  
"Just give me the cup to pee in." I say and she hands it to me and I carry out the action and give her the cup afterwards. She does the testing and she tells me the results afterwards, and then I worked for a few hours, until dark.  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" she asks as we're in the locker room changing and I shake my head.  
"I'm fine." I say, but I can't even convince myself that I'm fine but I'm trying my best to just put on a fake smile. I really don't want to go home and face Paul though.  
"You're going to have to tell him you know, he deserves to know." she says softly and I nod and then leave. I sit in the car after arriving home to see a light on in the living room and i look down to my stomach and I rest my hand on it. How is it possible? Of course with my luck and how horribly things are going with Paul and i this would happen. I leave the car and go inside to find the lamp in the living room on and Paul not in the living room and I toss my stuff on the counter and walk into my bedroom. I get under the covers and reach my hand out to find Paul's warm arm and I rest my chin on his bare shoulder.  
"Hi." I say, interrupting the silence that lays in the darkness of the room.  
"Hi." he replies.  
"You know how you uh were talking about having a baby together?" I say slowly as I find a way to go about this. He turns on the lamp on his side and turns around to face me with his sleepy, puppy dog eyes and he rests his head on his arm.  
"What about a baby?" he asks with a confused expression. I sigh and avert his gaze to stare at my pale hand that lays on the blue bed sheet.  
"Well you got your wish, because i'm pregnant." I say and I hear him exhale.  
"Oh Amy." he says and he wraps his strong arms around me and I immediately start to cry into his neck while he rubs my back.  
"How are we going to have a baby when we aren't ever sure if we're together or if we ever will be?" I cry into his neck and I wrap my arms around his middle as he holds me.  
"It'll all work itself out." he says and I sniffle against his neck.  
"How can you be so hopeful that everything will turn out okay?" I mumble while still crying.  
"Because one of us has to be and it was meant to happen, so it'll be okay." he answers and I still cry into his neck and he does his best to comfort me. I eventually stop crying but then I hear him crying and so I pull away to look at his closed eyes as tears stream from then.  
"Oh Paul." I say and I cradle his cheek and he sniffles and then buries his face into my neck.  
"I didn't wish it Aims, I just thought I'd like for that to maybe happen one day when we're ready." he says into my neck while I stroke his soft hair.  
"Things never seem to go our way, huh?" I say and he nods into my neck and I feel him smile against my neck. I still stroke his hair and as his face is buried in my neck and my teary eyes stare at his shirtless figure and I tickle his neck.  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault." he says and i sigh.  
"Don't apologize, it's both of our faults." I say and he nods in response. He moves away to look at me and I wipe his eyes and he wipes mine and we both laugh softly and then focus our eyes on each other.  
"Don't feel forced to be with me, now that we're having a baby together." he says and I exhale. I think I've made up my mind.  
"I do love you, Paul." I say slowly and he looks confused.  
"But Amy?" he questions.  
"Let's just give it a try I guess?" I say and a small smile spreads across his soft, and formerly sad, face.  
"I love you too, darling." he says and he kisses me. I rest my forehead on his broad shoulder while I feel his fingertips run up and down the skin of my back as we both breath softly.  
"It's not gonna be easy, you know." he says and I nod.  
"You're willing to try?" he asks and I nod.  
"I'm willing to try again to be together." I say as I move away to look at his striking eyes and he nods with a smug grin and kisses my forehead.  
"So we're gonna be parents then?" he says and he hesitantly places a hand on my flat stomach and we both look down to it.  
"That's how it goes when you have a baby." I say and he softly laughs.  
"Theres that humor of yours." he adds and I look to see his grinning face.


	13. Chapter 13

I lean in to press my lips to his and he immediately kisses me back and we wrap our arms around each other. He pulls me on top of him while we continue to kiss passionately and I feel his large hands rest under my shirt on my lower back. I pull away to find Paul with a smirk and I kiss him again and he kisses back.

I lay there after making love as Paul lays beside me sleeping and I lightly run my finger over his stubbly cheek. I kiss his forehead and slip out of the bed to find a robe and make something to eat. I warm up some leftovers and take them with me back into my bedroom where Paul is slowly waking up.

"Wake up, I have food." I say as I run my fingers though his long hair and he groans and stretches.

"What kind of food?" he replies with a yawn and I set it on the table and lay down beside him.

"Yummy leftovers." I reply and a smile spreads across his face.

"How about we go out for dinner?" he asks and he opens his eyes.

"I don't want to, I want to stay in bed." I say as I snuggle into his furry chest.

"What about take out or fast food?" he asks as he rubs my arm.

"Are you craving anything yet?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Feeling sick any?" he continues and I shake my head.

"Not yet." I reply and he laughs.

"Leftovers are fine." he adds and I nod and we eat our late dinner and then I bring the dishes into the kitchen.

"Wake up." I whine as I lay back beside him and he groans with closed eyes.

"No, I need sleep." he says and I laugh and run my hand through his hair. My eyes fall over his beautiful features; his long eyelashes, his full lips, his long hair, his perfect nose and his immaculate naked body. I think to myself of how I wonder what our baby will look like when it's born, if he or she will have Paul's lips or his eyelashes, or on the other hand if the baby will have my brown hair or my green eyes. Paul yawns and I sigh and tickle his long, hairy arm as he lays on his back and I move over to place my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Are you scared?" I blurt out while I listen to his steady heartbeat.

"About the baby?" Paul replies as I otherwise hear silence and I nod.

"Sure I'm scared, I'm sure I'll be either more scared or more accepting when it sinks in you know." he answers and I nod in understanding. "How scared are you?" he continues.

"I'm more shocked then I am scared, because all of a sudden there's this baby inside of me and I'm going to be a mom." I reply and I open my eyes to see him looking down at me while he strokes my hair.

"I'll take care of you two, always." he says sweetly and we move to be on our sides and we stare at each other.

"Maybe I should meet your dad, I just hope he won't pull a gun on me or try to beat me up when he finds out I got his daughter pregnant." he says while he strokes my cheek and my hand rests on the back of his neck.

"You don't have to." I say and his eyebrows raise and fall.

"I think I should love, because I'd rather be a man that meets the dad and all opposed to not really knowing the girlfriends family." he says and I nod in understanding.

"Is he gonna pull a gun on me or want to beat me up?" he asks with a sly grin.

"It depends on when we tell him that we're having a baby." I say and he nods.

"When should we do that?" he questions and I shrug.

"I'm supposed to go over to his house tomorrow afternoon." I say and he nods.

"We have a lot of stuff to still figure out and talk about you know." he says.

"I know, let's just sleep and we can figure it out tomorrow." I say and we then fall asleep in the others arms.

I wake up the next morning and we both get ready and then drive over to my dads house who has the day off, since it's a Saturday.

"Hey dad." I say as Paul and I walk hand in hand inside to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table with a crossword.

"Hey honey!" he says and we share hugs and we just kind of stand there awkwardly.

"You forgot to introduce me to.." my dad trails off, referring to Paul.

"Oh yeah. Dad this is my boyfriend Paul and Paul this is my dad Aaron." I say.

"Sir." Paul says as he shakes his hand and nods.

"It's nice to meet you, i hope you're treating my daughter right." he says.

"Dad!" I protest and he laughs.

"It's alright love, and yes I wouldn't imagine to not treat her right." Paul says and I wrap my arm around his arm as his hand is in his pocket. The phone rings and my dad excuses himself to go answer it and Paul and i walk over to where some pictures sit on a table in the living room, right off the front door.

"Did your dad every remarry?" Paul asks and right then I hear my step moms voice.

"Speak of the devil." I say and Paul looks to me with a confused look as she enters.

"Amy!" she says as she walks in and I give a hug.

"Hi Marcy, how have you been?" I ask my step mom whose not really around my dads age. My dad is around 55 and she's like 35, but she looks 20 with her blonde hair and exposed cleavage.

"I've been good, how about you hun?" she asks.

"Uh good, oh yeah Marcy this is my boyfriend Paul." I say and Paul nods to her.

"Well if it isn't Paul McCartney from The Beatles!" she says and I sigh as she makes a big deal over Paul and he just smiles at her. She turns as my dad called to her and I notice Paul looking at her blouse and I jab his chest.

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend!" I say and he looks to me with blushing cheeks.

"I know, I wasn't really looking anyways." he explains and Marcy walks away for a minute and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I wouldn't want to be with any other woman and plus you're way better looking then she is and your bust is better." he says and I laugh as I rest my hands on his shoulders. He winks at me before moving in for a tender, heartfelt kiss before Marcy or my dad come back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think we should tell them today or do you think we should wait? I mean because I barely know them and they don't know me so I don't want your dad freaking out on me since we're not married." Paul say as we look at each other.

"Let's just see how things go, kay?" I say and he nods and kisses my forehead. He goes off to talk to my dad while I went into the kitchen to help Marcy with the making of lunch. She had just taken an egg bake out of the oven and when I got a whiff of it I had to excuse myself.

"Are you alright hun?" Marcy asks me and I nod and make my way to the bathroom and I see Paul give me a weird look when I pass him. I splash some cold water on my face after having thrown up and I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I reply.

"It's me love, can I come in?" I hear Paul say and I open the door and he comes in and hugs me.

"You feeling alright?" he asks as my head rests on his chest and he rubs my back.

"You kinda gave me a scare there love." Paul says and I sigh and close my eyes.

"Do you think you'll be okay to eat?" he asks and I nod slowly.

"You don't have to if you don't think you can love, but you should get something in your stomach for the sake of the baby." Paul says and I nod in understanding.

"Are you alright honey?" I hear my dads voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I reply and I look up at Paul to see him looking to the door and I admire his striking profile.

"I just told your dad you haven't been feeling well." Paul says and I nod and we go back out and sit at the table by each other. We dish up on some food and I look at my plate warily and then I feel Paul's hand on my thigh and he gives me an encouraging smile and I take a small bite.

"So you haven't been feeling too well I've heard?" my dad asks and I look to him and nod.

"I'm sorry honey, I hope you feel better." Marcy says and I nod with a thankful smile.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" my dad says in a joking tone with a laugh and Paul and i just laugh in response. I look to Paul and he raises his eyebrows and I do the same, how ironic.

"It'd be nice to have a baby around here." Marcy says and I nod and take a bite of the hot egg bake.

"I'd like to think you two aren't having a baby since I hardly know this boyfriend of yours, no offense Paul." my dad says and Paul nods to him. This is not how I saw things going unfortunately.

"And what if I was to tell you we were having a baby though?" I say and my dad bursts out laughing and Marcy kind of laughs with him but then stops as she seems to not think it appropriate.

"You're being serious aren't you?" my dad asks after he stopped laughing and I nod with a serious look.

"Amy, are you pregnant?" my dad asks in a serious tone and I quickly look to Paul and he gently squeezes my thigh.

"You ever having kids, hah!" my dad says breaking the ice with a laugh and I force a smile and look back to my food. My dad drops the subject and we go on to talk about other things and then I help Marcy with the dishes afterwards.

"I'm sorry about what your dad said about you having kids hun, I didn't think it was right what he said." Marcy says and I nod and keep my eyes on the bowl I'm drying.

"I know we haven't always gotten along Amy, but I want you to know that if you need somebody to talk to I'm here for you. Also whatever you would tell me, I wouldn't judge you or tell your dad." she says and I nod and look at her with a smile. We talk some more as we wash dishes and then she brings the subject back to the baby thing.

"Marcy, how mad do you think my dad would be if I was to tell him I was pregnant?" I say, going out on a limb.

"Are you, Amy?" she asks and I nod slowly and a smile spreads across her face.

"Oh honey that's amazing news, I'm so happy for you two!" she says and she wraps her arms around me in a hug and I hug her back.

"Thanks." I say with a smile and we part and she still smiles at me.

"You should tell him, Amy." she says and I nod and we finish the dishes and then go out to the living room to find my dad and Paul watching some sport on tv while lightly chatting.

"Uh dad?" I say as I sit on the arm of the chair that Paul sits in and he wraps an arm around my waist loosely.

"Yeah?" he says without looking up.

"I actually am pregnant." I announce and his head snaps up he looks really shocked.

"You mean to tell me that he got you pregnant when you two have been together for almost no time?!" my dad says angrily.

"You're still a kid and immature Amy, what do you think getting yourself into parenthood when you two aren't married?!" he continues.

"Aaron, she is 24 years old and if they love each other, they're not going to wait for your approval to be together and do what they want." Marcy says, standing up for me.

"You don't even know him Amy, how do you know he won't just leave you in a few weeks time?" he says.

"Dad, don't say that about him!" I protest.

"I will say what I want, because I care for my daughter and I don't want this sudden boyfriend of yours leaving you after you have his baby!" he says and I get up with a sigh and take Paul's hand and I grab my jacket and so does he.

"This is my life Dad, not yours! I'm not 4 years old anymore where you could control my life and make choices for me, I'm 24 for crying out loud so I wish you'd start treating me for the age I am!" I say and with that we leave and I stalk off to the car with Paul and we drive home in a awkward silence.

"I'm sorry that he said those things about you, he's just a jerk." I say as we get home and peel off our coats.

"It's fine love, don't worry about it." Paul says and I sit down on the couch with a sigh and I cover my face with my hands.

"Hey it's alright, since when do you care what people think about your choices? You've always been independent and your own person and I love that about you." Paul says while he sits beside me and I look up at him and he wraps his arms around me.

"It's alright and everything will be okay." he says while he rubs my back in a comforting way.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are we doing have a baby together, Paul?" I say as I move away from him and stand up.

"We barely know each other and now we're having a baby together!" I say as I look at Paul and his puppy dog eyes stare into mine.

"Just come back with me to London and we can figure everything out." he says and I shake my head.

"What about my job?" I say.

"You'll have to quit and you can get the same job back in London maybe, and you'll sell your apartment so we can live together." he says and I sigh and rub my eyes.

"What if I don't want to do all of that? Why are you giving me all these big choices to make?" I say sadly.

"Because I want us to be together and to be a family." he replies sadly.

"But it's all about you, isn't it? I have to move to another country that I barely know, I have to move away from my family and go somewhere new and unfamiliar." I add.

"What family are you leaving Amy? You'd be leaving a jack ass of a dad who doesn't fucking like me and one whose horrible to you and doesn't support your decisions." he says and I shake my head.

"No, you said yourself that you hate him and that he's a horrible bastard and I agree with you." he goes on and I stare down at my feet.

"Do you really think I want to have a baby Paul? I now have no choice if my body changes to grow

a baby, I don't want a baby Paul! Neither of us are ready or mature enough to have a baby together!" I complain and he sighs and looks sad.  
"Oh and it's all my fault that you're pregnant huh?" he retorts.

"Because you had a rather large part in making that baby too Amy, it wasn't all me. 50/50." he continues and I let tears escape my eyes.

"What's holding you back from us being a family together?" he pleads.

"I don't want to be a mom right now and for my body to change without my consent to grow a baby, your baby! I don't want to marry you and be in this relationship just because we're now having a baby together!" I answer and he looks away and runs his hand through his hair before answering.

"Well tough luck, because you're gonna be a mom and I'm gonna be a dad." he replies and I sit on the couch and he sits beside me but I won't let him touch me while I cry.

"Just leave me alone." I say coldly and I move my shoulder away as he tries to touch me and I hear his frustrated sigh.

"What if this baby was Tommy's, would you actually want to have it?" he says angrily and I look at his stone hard expression.

"Paul-." I begin but he won't let me talk.

"I'm sorry that you don't want to be with me when I want to be with you so badly, I've never wanted to be with a woman this much in my life. I've never wanted to make love to a woman like I do with you and I was actually warming up to the broad idea of us having a baby together but now you don't even want to have my baby." he replies and he turns away and rests his head in his propped up hands.

"That's not what I meant Paul." I say as he won't look at me.

"Don't fake sympathize for me, Amy." he retorts coldly and I look away.

"Why me Paul?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah why you Amy, because there's plenty of girls out in this world who would gladly want me to get them pregnant with my baby. Now the one I fall in love says she doesn't want to have my baby and she basically hates me for the baby and in general." he says sadly.

"I don't hate you." I object.

"You're not fooling me, Aims." he snaps back.

"Why is it always fighting with us?" he asks aloud.

"We've fought from the beginning." I state.

"Last night I thought things we're going pretty wonderfully; you agreed to give us another try, you're having my baby and we made love. It was all so great." Paul speaks as if he's talking to himself and I sigh. I rest my hand on my flat abdomen and my eyes travel to where my hand lays and I think of how there's a baby somewhere below my hand. He or she is probably just a mass of cells right now but Paul and I still are the parents of the baby, who probably looks nothing like a human right now.

"I thought we were okay Amy, we were gonna be a family and have a kid together!" Paul says sadly and my eyes look up to see him staring at the floor with teary eyes.

"I thought something was finally going right for me and in my life, since my whole world seems to be falling apart otherwise."

"Why do you say that?" I ask him and I remove my hand from my stomach.

"Because John, the guys and I fight like children and I still can't talk to him without Yoko being right by him and whispering into his bloody ear." he answers but the phone rings and I pick it up from it's cradle to my left as Paul is on my right. I answer it and discover it to be somebody for Paul, a man.

"It's for you." I say and I hold it out for him and he takes my spot and I stand up and watch him talk on the phone and he looks really sad now.

"Hi, um a friends house." he says slowly as he thinks and he wipes his tears away.

"I dunno yet, maybe in two days I'll be back but it could be longer or shorter. Are you fucking kidding me Allistair?" he says with a sigh and his sad expression worsens.

"I don't wanna go back there and have to fucking face the press about it and I could care less what they bloody say, let her say what she fucking wants." he says as he digs out a box of cigarettes and lighter to throw them on the coffee table.

"Yeah, pay her off I don't care." he says and with that he hangs up and covers his face in his hands and starts to sob. I feel bad seeing him like this so I sit by him and rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him and he tilts his head to rest on mine.

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he replies with a muffled 'no'.

"I got a fucking paternity claim about how I apparently fathered some kid and who knows, it could be true cause of when I was in Hamburg with the band. We were pretty careless and I uh have slept around the past few years." he confesses.

"All these birds have came forth ever since we got famous saying any of us are their kids father and we just have our press guy pay em off. It's usually what they want." he rants and I close my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why're you hugging me? I thought you hate me." paul says sadly and I keep my arms around him.

"I don't hate you, Paul." I object and i get up and try to take his hand and he let's me luckily. We go and lay down in bed and I wrap my arms back around him and I hold him as he cries into my shoulder and I just lay there hearing his muffled sobs. He eventually stops and we both fall asleep and I awake when I hear the phone ringing and I hurry to pick it up.

"Hello?" I whisper as I look to Paul as he sleeps peacefully while he's cuddled up to me and I stroke his hair.

"Are you coming in today? Your shift started 5 minutes ago?" I hear Kelly say and Paul stirs in my arms and his brow dips.

"No I can't." I say as I look at my reason.

"It better be a good one Amy, because Lacey is not going to let you off easy." she says and I nod to myself.

"I know, hmm how about you say I have serious personal issues going on." I whisper.

"What personal issues do you have going on?" she questions and Paul moves to cuddle into my body more and I smile at the adorable sight.

"Fighting with Paul and we have some big things to figure out." I answer quietly with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll convince Lacey to excuse it. Is everything okay, Amy?" she asks seriously.

"Thanks Kel and I don't really know, we had a bad fight earlier and things are really complicated." I reply while I play with Paul's black hair.

"Alright, well if you need anything you know to call me." she says and we hang up after that and I move a bit and Paul stirs.

"Mm." Paul moans as I disturbed him a little bit but his face relaxes and he stays snuggled into me. I pull the comforter from his waist up to his shoulders and I sigh and look at him. I'm carrying his baby right now and it's undeniable and unavoidable, I'll be having his child in i'm not even sure how long, 8 and a half months I think. I can't lie, I do have feelings for him and I of course find him attractive and all because who wouldn't like this adorable, cute face of his. I softly kiss his pale forehead as he still sleeps and I close my eyes and exhale a breath. It's 3 in the afternoon and I'm laying in bed with my what, my boyfriend? Father of my unborn child? I don't know which but I hope we'll figure things out soon and that neither of us will get hurt in the end, I already feel bad for seeing Paul as sad as he currently is.

"Amy." I hear Paul murmur and I open my eyes to notice him talking in his sleep and I smile at the sight.

"No Amy, don't." he says and I sigh and stroke his cheek that needs to be shaved. He doesn't talk anymore and I close my eyes again and return to my thoughts. It's not that I don't in general want to be a mom and it definitely doesn't have anything to do with the baby being Paul's, but I'm just shocked and of course scared. I've suddenly been made a mom and I got this baby put inside of me so I can grow it for the next eight months and I don't know what to think. I feel Paul move in my arms and i open my eyes to see his eyes start to slowly open and his sleepy hazels settle on me.

"Hey just go back to sleep, kay?" I say quietly as I comb his hair away from his eyes. He closes his eyes and I decide to close mine and try to get some sleep myself.

I awake later to Paul tossing like crazy and I wrap my arms tight around him. "Shh, it's okay." I coo and he stops moving and relaxes in my arms but starts to cry. I rest my cheek on his head as he cries against my chest and I rub his back and kiss his soft hair. "I'm sorry." he mumbles into my neck. "It's okay." I reply even though I don't know exactly what he's apologizing for. I hear him sigh and he stops crying and I close my eyes. His breathing changes to indicate him falling asleep, I wish I could fall asleep that easily. I decide to leave my bed so I slowly and carefully unwrap my arms from Paul and I pull the blankets more over him and I shut the bedroom door behind me. I went to have myself a cup of coffee but now I think whether that would be good for the baby or the opposite. I'm stumped so I forget it but get out the box of tea and set it out for Paul, maybe we could be a family together. How would it work though, would it work? I clean up the kitchen and go through the fridge for expired food and all while I make sure to stay quiet as to not wake Paul. I make myself a snack and my eyes fall to a picture of Paul and I that lays on the counter. I pick it up with furrowed eyebrows and I discover it to be a picture from 1965 when we first met, but while were at the pool. In the picture we're both sitting at the edge of the pool with our legs in the water and i'm sitting on his lap. His arms are snaked around my waist and my hands rest on his and we both smile big at the camera, we both look so happy which is a change from the status of our relationship now. I see a envelope of more pictures of us on the counter and this is on the front in Paul's pen;

_**For Amy (copies for you to have from the good days of 1965)**_

I take out the stack of pictures and look through them. Most are from our time at the pool and a few other are from in the hotel room. My eyes run over this one photo that really caught my eye and I'm almost bewitched by it. We're both laying on a chair that's more of a bed on the pool deck and i'm laying in between Paul's legs. We both have our sunglasses on and his arms are around my waist, I remember this memory. We both were exhausted from swimming so we went to go lay down and he carried me over to his chair to lay with him and we put our sunglasses on to relax. We listened to the murmur of conversation from the others and the splashes of the water while the strong sun kissed our skin. Those were such simple times; then we weren't facing the dilemma of me being pregnant with his baby and the question of our relationship, we were so careless and free then.


	17. Chapter 17

I put the envelope with the pile of pictures back on the counter and I go back into my room and lay down in the bed. Paul's still asleep to my surprise but once I slipped into bed he woke up and his sleepy eyes opened to find me.

"Hey sleepy." I say softly while pushing his hair back and he closes his eyes and moves to cuddle into me.

"Paul?" I ask and he replies with a 'Mmm?'.

"When are you supposed to go back to London?" i ask and I try to stroke his cheek but he moves away and turns to face his back to me.

"I dunno, two days." he answers and I try to cuddle him but he won't let me.

"Don't give me fake sympathy Aims, I'd rather you act true to me then all the bullshit of pretending to care about me." he snaps back.

"I do care about you." i object and he fake laughs a bit in response.

"Maybe I should just leave, you don't want me here." he speaks and he gets up and picks up his blazer.

"Paul, don't leave." I protest and I too get out of bed and I follow him into the living room.

"What happened to you wanting us to be together?" I say as he gets his dress shoes on and ties the laces.

"It hasn't changed, but I'm just so tired of trying and failing Amy." he answers.

"And what, you're just going to leave and never come back?" I say as he finishes tying his shoes and he reaches for the phone but I take it from him and set it back on it's cradle.

"Amy, let me call a damn taxi." he objects and he tries it again and I just push the button on the cradle to end the call. He let's out a frustrated sigh and puts the number in again.

"Yes, can I have a taxi at-." he starts but I yank the cord from the wall and he looks angry.

"Would you just stop? I wanna leave." he says and I sit down in the chair in defeat.

"Fine go then." I say sadly and I look to my feet and I hear his sigh.

"You don't wanna be with me and you don't want me here, so I don't see any reason to stay here." he says and I scoff in response.

"Isn't me being pregnant a good enough reason?!" I retort and he runs his hand though his long hair.

"I want to stay Amy and I want us to be a family, but you won't fucking have it or let me do anything to help. What else am I supposed to do or say when all that I've said or done hasn't worked?" he snaps and I sigh and cover my face with my hands.

"Just give up on me then." I answer.

"I'm not giving up on you." he objects and I exhale a breath and drop my hands.

"Then what do you call getting on a plane and leaving me?" I reply and I look at his face that I can't read.

"What do you want me to do? Because I thought you wanted me to leave but now you want me to stay, I don't understand Aims." Paul replies.

"I don't know." I answer and I start to cry and he sighs and walks over to wrap his arms around me.

"Hey don't cry." he says as he lifts me up and pulls me on his lap after sitting in the chair. I rest my head on his chest and I feel and hear him sigh while he rubs my back and he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"It's alright." he coos and he rests his chin on my head while I softly cry.

"I think I want to be with you, I'm just so confused and lost with what we should do. Then there's all these decisions I have to make and then we're suddenly going to have a baby together." I cry into his chest while he holds me.

"I must seem like the bad guy to you cause I'm giving you these decisions to make. I'm sorry Aims, I just want us to be together and to be a family. I probably just made it seem like the opposite, but I want you to be with me always cause I care about you and I worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you or this baby of ours, I want you both to be safe all times and the only way I feel that will be achieved is if you move in with me. So that way I'll be there for you always; when you get sick, when you're moody and then I can watch your beautiful body grow our baby." Paul says and I sniffle and look up at him through my blurred vision.

"I'll take care of you, I'll worry about you, I'll love you, I'll cook for you, I'll make love to you, I'll take baths with you, I'll write songs about you, I'll sing to you, I'll cuddle you whenever you want me to, I'll proudly walk around London with you, I'll yell to the sky how much I love you, I'll give you back massages, I'll say sweet things into your ear after we make love, and I'll marry you but I'll only do those things if you let me." Paul proposes while we stare at each other.

"I'll give you the world Aims, I'll give you 5 more babies, however many you want and a big house with everything and anything you love in it. I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, but I'm not sure how you feel about me." he goes on in a sad tone and I just stare at him as I hear silence, i'm lost with my words.


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't know Paul." I reply and i see his face sadden.

"What's holding you back?" he asks in a desperate tone.

"The fear of being hurt and mistreated like those other girls you dated." I reply and I get off his lap and we both stand up.

"But you're not those other girls, you're Amy, not any of my ex's." he replies and I sigh.

We did break up once though, so technically i am one of his ex's now and still am, because we're not together. I suddenly feel the urge to throw up and I bolt for the bathroom and Paul follows on my tail. He was nice enough to hold my hair and rub my back all while and he held me afterwards.

"It's alright, it's alright." he says as he rubs my back and I'm too nauseous and tired to fight him or pry his arms off of me.

He kisses the top of my head and I close my eyes as my head rests on his chest and he rocks me, which doesn't help with me feeling nauseous.

"Please don't rock me." I say and he stops.

"I'm sorry, love." he apologizes and I don't say anything as I try to just calm down and take breaths.

Paul manages to stand up with me in his arms and he walks into my room and lays me down on the bed and lays beside me.

"Why're you so good to me when I'm so mean to you?" I say as Paul strokes my hair and I move closer to him to cuddle into his body.

"Cause I love you and I know that you love me back, but you're just afraid. You don't need to be though, I won't hurt you cause I care about you too much and I love you. You don't hurt somebody you love." he replies as I keep my eyes closed and he strokes my cheek.

I guess I love him, but I keep on hurting him, it's different in my case. Do I love him like I said i did, what two days ago?

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask him.

"Of course love, you just get some sleep and feel better. I'll be right here if you need me, I'm not gonna leave you." he says and I nod and exhale a deep breath.

It takes me awhile but I fall asleep there in his arms and I wake up later to find myself alone in the bed and I smell something good coming from the kitchen. I yawn before I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to find Paul cooking something that smells delicious.

"Hey pretty, how'd ya sleep?" Paul asks me and I pull a bar stool over to sit on by the counter as he stands in front of the stove.

"Good, what are you making? It smells great." I reply and a small smile erupts onto his soft face as he stares at the pan below him.

"That's good to hear love, and I'm making fried potatoes and just hamburger. Do you think you'll be able to eat some?" he asks and I nod.

"Is there garlic in it?" I ask as I think I smell some.

"Mmhmm and onions." he replies and I smile as that sounds wonderful.

He finishes cooking it and we pile our plates with the food and we sit on the couch next to each other. I tilt my head to rest it on his shoulder as we sit hip to hip while watching a movie on tv and he slowly wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. We both finish the yummy dinner and just watch tv while not saying anything.

"You feeling better, love?" he asks me and I nod and close my eyes and listen to the murmur of the characters voices on the tv.

"That's good." he replies and he squeezes my shoulder.

"Paul?" I ask and he replies with a 'mmm?' like always.

"Do you think we could do it as a family? Actually work together properly while taking care of a baby and raising it." I say as I keep my eyes closed.

"There's no way to know, unless we try." he answers and I nod.

"We fight a lot now, it'll only get worse with a baby." I state.

"We could work on things." he says and I shrug as I stay cuddled up to him.

"C'mon Amelia." he says and I lift my head to look at him with my mouth agape and he shows a cheeky grin and he chuckles.

"Please don't call me that." I protest as I move away from him to sit up straight with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ah c'mon I love your full name; Amelia Rose Peterson. I think it's absolutely beautiful." he says and I laugh with a smile.

"That's what you think cause it's not your name." I say and he pulls me back over to him and I rest my head on his shoulder again.

"I love your name, I think it'd sound better with the last name of McCartney though; Amelia Rose McCartney. That goes together." he adds and I sigh.

"I hate my first name." I object and he raises my chin to look at me.

"Well I love it, it's adorable." he replies and he tries to kiss me but I cock my head and his hand falls.

"Why can't you just let me love you?" he asks with a frustrated sigh and I move away and sit upright with my arms crossed again.

"Why won't you just give up?" I retort in a cold tone.

I hear him sigh and I know I went a little too far just then, but the words just came out. My emotions are wild with all these erratic, new hormones coursing through my body because of the baby.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want, Amy?" he asks me simply.

"I don't know." I reply and he groans in response.

"That's your bloody answer for everything! I can't just sit here doing trial and error repeatedly Amy, I'm gonna get fed up and leave eventually." he explains.

"Then leave, cause you won't get anywhere." I respond.

"Is that what you want?" he asks and I look to see his sad face.

I don't say anything so he sighs and stands up to grab his jacket and put his shoes on.

"You're such a liar." I say as I cover my face with my hands.

"Don't you start accusing me of things Amy, you're the one whose keeping us apart." he protests.

"I wish this never happened with us and that I didn't get pregnant." I say and he sighs.

"You don't mean that." he speaks and I don't say anything but I sigh and I hear the door open and close.

I surrender to my feelings and I start to cry uncontrollably and I couldn't stop until I got it all out. I lay there on the couch afterwards, maybe hours later, with puffy eyes and with an empty feeling in my chest, an aching feeling.

Everything has fallen apart during today and it's all my fault, I pushed him away, me.

_Paul's POV_

There's only so much pushing I could handle, I got tired and fed up with her hurting me again and again. We had those moments where things appeared to be okay, where i was hopeful that things would get better and in the end it would all work out.

I left because I got so angry and now I'm just walking while I try to find a bus stop but I luckily find a taxi instead. I get a ride to a hotel not too far away and she doesn't leave my mind for a minute, I shouldn't of left her.

I don't know what she's doing right now, whether she's sick or okay and I'm positive that she isn't happy. I don't know how to make her happy anymore, and she seems to not be happy in the slightest about the undeniable fact of us having a baby now. I'm lost with what to do, with what to say and how to handle things. I have to be back to London in two days and I hope one thing can get figured out between us in that period of time.

As lonely, unbearable and cold it was in the small hotel bed I was out like a light and I was glad to get that relief.

I quick go and buy some clothes the next day as I have no idea what even happened to my suitcase of a few outfits, whatever.

I sit in a coffee shop the next day with a mug of my only friend, tea and my mind that's a jumble of thoughts. I stare down into the half full, half empty white mug and it's cloudy, just like my fucked up life where nothing makes sense anymore. I swear I'd be on a plane back to London right this moment if it weren't for my unborn child who grows inside Amy currently. That little baby, my baby, is what keeps me glued to this American soil right now and is telling me to keep trying to make it work with his or her mum. Amy is so much of the reason why i'm here and not getting on a plane too along with our unborn baby, I just wish she could see how big of a part she makes up of my life. My whole world revolves around her now.

I push the mug to the corner of the table and I groan and rest my head in my arms. My current situation reminds me far too much of what happened with Dot 7 years ago, which Amy is afraid will happen to her; basically me mistreating her and flat out leaving her in the end.

I finish my tea and I leave the little coffee shop and wander over to the hospital where Amy works, I hope she's there. I buy a bouquet of flowers off a vendor while on my way and I ask the secretary in the entrance where she would be. She told me she isn't sure if Amy is even here, or if she's at somebody's house delivering a baby at home, but I still go to her floor.

I wander around until I find the desk where Kelly sits looking bored and I walk up to her.

"Where is she?" I ask as I rest my arms on the wood.

"She's with a patient right now." she answers calmly.

"I need to see her as soon as I can." I reply.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you or see you." she replies, not to my surprise.

"I don't care, I need to talk to her and I'm not leaving until I get to talk to." I respond boldly and we both look to see Amy walking out of a room and she stops when she sees me.

"Hi Aims." I say softly.

"Hi Paul." she replies and I follow her to a private place where we can talk which happened to be just a vacant room.

"I'm sorry about what I said." she immediately apologizes as we sit next to each other on the bed.

"You said a lot Aims.." I trail off and she nods while avoiding my gaze.

"I'm sorry I left, how did your night go?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Not the best, how about yours?" she replies in a simple tone, not happy but impossible to understand.

"Not so great either, how've you been feeling?" I question.

I glance to her stomach and it's still very hard for me to wrap it around my head that she's pregnant. She won't show for 5 months probably so there's no visible signs of it, but there's still a little, tiny baby inside of her. My baby. Our baby.

"Fine." she answers and we go walk the halls.

Neither of us really say anything as we walk beside each other and people pass us. A few expecting couples pass us oddly and we pass a couple with their new baby, will we look as happy as they do when our baby is born?

Lastly we stop by the nursery and we both silently peer though the glass windows as the room behind the glass holds dozens of newborn babies. My eyes fall to a cart right in front of me that holds a baby girl who has a pink hat on, and she has brown eyes that venture around the room. I stuff my hands in my pockets as I admire the pretty baby and i wonder what our baby will look like. Mostly I wonder if it's a boy or a girl, my son or my daughter. Either way I'm going to be a dad. It excites me, it makes me sad, it scares me and then there's that emotion of shock where I still can't believe in 8-9 short, long months I'll be a father. I look to Amy whose eyes are firmly set on the baby boy in front of her and I can't read her face; it's a mix of sadness, anger and I think a twinge of happiness. I wish I knew what she's thinking right this moment, her face looks so interesting.

I nervously reach my hand over to hers and I intertwine our fingers together and she surprisingly holds hands with me. I gently squeeze her hand and brush my thumb against her soft hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello! Well here i am posting a new part in kind of a long time since the last one, thats because i unfortunately have had writers block and no ideas for this fic, ugh writers block has been plaguing me for the past days. Anyways i hope that people still or do like this fic, i hope it doesnt stink so i warn you that this part may be boring and uninteresting, i apologize if it is. I'm sorry, but i try at least. Leave your thoughts on the part if you want, ideas too if you have any, i'll take suggestions!**

_Paul's POV_

"I'm scared." Amy says and I let go of her hand and she walks into my arms and I wrap them around her.

"So am I, but it'll be okay, we can make it work." I reply and she nods into my neck.

People pass us and give us looks but I just ignore them and rub Amy's back as I hold her.

"I'll take care of you if you'll let me." I state as her face is hidden in my shirt.

"We could be a family, Aims. A real family with a big ol' house, kids running 'round, dogs and cats and we'll be happy. A happy little family." I propose but I don't get an immediate response from her.

"How can you be so sure that we'll be happy?" she mumbles into my chest and I back us up to have a bit of privacy in the doorway of an empty room while the rest of the hospital carries on with the lives of everybody here.

"Because as long as I have you in my life, I'll be happy and i thought maybe you'd be happy too. I though that I make you happy, but I dunno anymore because we fight, we bicker and we can never agree on anything." I answer and she reveals her soft face and looks at me.

"I just don't want look back on things in a year, when we have some bloody custody agreement where we switch the baby back and forth, and regret us not working things out. I don't want that for our child, i don't want that for either of us, Amy." I go on in a sad tone and i tuck a piece of her shiny, brown hair behind her ear that has a ruby earring in the lobe.

She opens her mouth to reply but Kelly comes around the corner and says that a patient needs Amy.

"My shift ends in twenty minutes, do you just wanna meet me at the apartment rather than waiting around here?" she asks me and I nod and kiss her cheek before she went off with Kelly and I found a taxi to go back to her place.

I waited on the couch for maybe half an hour before she walked through that door and I gave her a smile when her eyes found me and she returned it with a weak smile. She set her things down on a chair before going into the kitchen for a glass of water and I followed behind her.

"Are ya hungry? It's around 1, we could go out for lunch if you'd like." I propose and she nods before taking a vitamin and I wait in the living room as she changes.

I hate what things have turned into for us, I can't even be in the same room as her when she's changing, I got her bloody pregnant! It just doesn't make sense to me how things have gone from happy to now terrible. I mean it wasn't like we were the perfect couple who had no rows when she came to stay with me in London those 2 months but things weren't nearly as bad as they were compared to now. We had a row or two and some disagreements but we were pretty happy i'd reckon. I could easily muster a laugh and a smile from her and now she's emotionless and sad. I hate to see her like this.

You want to be the reason behind someone's smile, not the cause and reason for their pain.

I do love her, its not something i have to think about, but i'm not sure how she feels about me. I just dont want our child to grow up in a broken home having two parents who dont talk, who despise the other and i dont for our child to think that he or she has anything to do with that. i just want to fix things between us, but i dont know how to do that.

Amy comes out of her room looking stunning in nice pants and a v neck sweater and with her flowing hair down, no longer in her former ponytail and i get up to get my jacket on as she does so too.

"Aims?" i ask and she looks to me with a look that silently asks _'what?'_.

"I wanna say-." i start but she interrupts me.

"Paul, can we please just go have lunch first and stop talking about things between us for at least half an hour?" she asks with a sad look and i relent by nodding and keeping my big mouth shut.

We leave the apartment and walk out to her car in the nippy winter air and she drives as i'm the foreigner here.

I trust her judgement of restaurants as she pulls into a parking spot and we walk into the building smelling of food, not hand in hand like usually and it saddens me that we should be happy and loving together but we're not. Instead we're distant and seemingly uncomfortable in the others presence. Our baby was made out of our love, but now that then public and acknowledged love is now hidden or apparently forgotten, by her not me. I havent forgotten about how well we work together when we let our guards down and let the other see us in our most vulnerable state and love the other for their faults. That is whats keeping me from giving up, whats pushing me and keeping me from losing the hope that things will turn out still intact for us in the end.

I let her do the talking to the hostess as this is unfamiliar territory for me and im trying to keep under wraps so nobody notices me, getting mobbed and bothered by fans is the last thing i need right now.

We get seated and silently look through the basic menu and after deciding on my choice of meal i cant help to admire Amy as she stares at the menu, i miss that warm smile of hers that dances across her lips so effortlessly. Did **I** make her smile disspear?

We order when the waitress comes back with our beverages and my make my tea to my liking as Amy does the same with her mug of coffee.

"Deliver many babies today?" i decide to ask, to start a conversation aside from our ever present and unavoidable issue of us and where we stand with each other.

"A few yeah." she replies and i nod and scratch my bearded chin. I need to shave but its such a tedious, annoying task to do so often.

"It's kind of weird to be delivering babies now that im expecting one myself." she adds on and i nod in understanding and hesitantly take a sip of my steaming hot tea.

"How so, just seeing what it'll be like and what you'll have to go through?" i suggest and she nods in answer while sipping at her tan coffee.

"Me mum was a midwife too, you know. i have this memory of her leaving the house on her bike in the middle of the winter with snow all over the roads to go deliver a baby at somebody's house." i relate and a little smile plays on her lips, there it is.

"How'd she like it?" she questions and i admit it feels great to be talking to each other in a civilized manner, not yelling and screaming at the other like yesterday. This is nice even though we're obviously avoiding the nagging topic of our relationship.

"She liked it, even though it could be hard for her sometimes. I think it may have made her a bit more wary about things, especially when Mike and me were born 'cause she knew all that could wrong, but she made a lot of friends at the hospital so that was nice for her i know." i reply and she slowly nods.

"That's what im scared about, just that i know all the complications that can happen. i dont want anything to go bad." she replies and i nod.

"I'm sure itll be fine, we still have quite a while to be worrying about the birth." i reply and i notice how i didnt even think about saying _'we', _that's because i want to be there when the baby is born, i'll do anything to be there for the birth of my child.

"Im gonna go use the restroom quick." Amy informs and i nod before she slips out of the booth and walks away and i stare down into my cup of tea.

I blow onto the hot liquid and watch the beverage swirl in circles and i continue to play around with it as im bored.

I look to my watch after a while and notice that Amy has been in the bathroom for longer than usual so i decide to go see if everything is alright.

I find the ladies room and hesitantly walk in and luckily no women are at the sink touching up their powder or anything and i wander over to the only closed stall and knock on it.

"Amy, is everything alright love? You've been in here for a while." i state.

"I'm bleeding." she states and my eyebrows shoot up, i know exactly what shes talking about by the worry and concern in her voice.

Something might be very wrong with the baby, _our_ baby, **my** baby.

**AN: I think i'm gonna end it here, _for now, _ because of lack of time that i have to write for this fic and no ideas also. Plus i have other fics to tend to. Anyways leave a review if you wanna and if any of you want me to still continue it, feel free to tell me! i hope you liked it and thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Well here i am continuing this fic because somebody wanted me to, which i have no problems with, but theres no guarantees ill continue it for long. i still have 2 other fics that im working on. Anyways leave a review if you wanna and enjoy!**

_Paul's POV_

I sigh and run my hand through my thick hair as I feel my heartbeat quicken and it feels as if my heart is about to pound out of my chest. What do I say? What do I do? How do I handle this situation? I've never been a dad before, I'm not a doctor or have knowledge of medicine and the female body. I have no bloody idea what the appropriate words I should say are or what exactly I should do. I'm lost for words and my mind is racing with numerous thoughts coursing through it.

I hear the toilet flush and Amy opens the door and I see her worry stricken face.

"We need to leave." she states and I nod and take her hand and we stop by our booth for our jackets, screw the bill because it's a matter of life or death right now.

Amy insisted to drive and I'm too deep in shock to argue with her and like I know how to navigate this town of hers.

We shortly get there and I take her hand and follow her into the ER where they admit her and I stay with her in the cold hospital room waiting for the doctor to see her. You'd think that in the ER where most patients are in critical condition or on their death bed the damned doctors would see them sooner. But no they just have a nurse take your blood pressure and all that crap and have you wait 10 long minutes or more for the trained professional to arrive. My patience is at an all time low as I'm honestly panicking now and I hate having no control over the situation or hell understanding of it.

The doctor finally sees us and I listen intently as he talks to Amy who sits in the bed in a plain gown and she looks incredibly concerned and sad.

I hate this moment right now.

So much could change this afternoon that I'm afraid for how things will be tomorrow morning. Heck, so much has changed today and gone downhill, what else could go worse eh? Plenty could but I try to ignore that and bring my attention back to the rubbish this doctor is telling Amy.

I'm glad that I haven't heard the definite words I fear he'll utter but he also hasn't said anything too uplifting or promising either.

I'm asked to step out so he can examine Amy but that's surely the last thing I want to do in this matter.

"No thanks, I'll stay here with her." I reply with a snarky comment.

"I didn't ask you sir, you have to to wait outside." this tall, grey haired man tells me.

What authority does he have over me? Sure he's an older guy and maybe the saying of the older you are the wiser you are, but I don't like this bloke too much.

"That's the rule sir, now please leave." he adds on and I look to Amy who still looks worried but she doesn't give me any kind of look, she's hard to read.

"I don't care if it's a rule, it's a rubbish rule clearly. I'm staying!" I protest and I take Amy's hand in mine.

"Paul, it's fine. Just go wait out there for a few minutes." she tells me as she draws her hand out of mine.

I lock my eyes with hers and she silently tells me with a look just to listen to the doctor, or that's what I got from her.

"I don't wanna leave you." I whisper to her and I think of the precious time we're wasting.

"I'll be okay." she insists and I nod and kiss the top of her head while cupping her brunette head and I give her one last look before exiting the small room.

I take a seat in a chair outside her room that I'm not allowed in currently.

What a stupid rule.

They don't allow the men having to do anything with the pregnant woman while in the hospital. They probably won't even let me be in the room when the baby is born.

Now back to the baby I think, what if our baby doesn't make it? I can only hope everything is alright and that somehow the baby is okay and not in harm or having been harmed.

I sigh and rest my head in my hands as my mind won't calm for just a minute. A few minutes is beginning to feel like thirty.

Finally the doctor allows me back in and I take my prior seat next to Amy's hospital bed and I again take her hand. Her facial expression hasn't changed and I'm still so lost.

"Is the baby alright then, or what's going on?" I question boldly but the ignorant doctor avoids my question and writes something on his clipboard.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" I demand and he finally turns to look at me and puts his pen down.

"Right now the baby appears to be fine, the bleeding may have just been from the embryo implanting into the uterus. But i'm going to keep Miss Peterson here for observation to see if she continues to bleed and we'll see what to make of that." he announces and I nod in understanding before he leaves.

I turn to Amy who's staring down at her lap with a cold look on her face and with her sad eyes.

"I wished it Paul, I wished for the baby to never be, I said I didn't want to be a mom. It's my fault." she mutters and I sigh and push a lock of hair away from her solemn eyes.

"Don't blame yourself Aims, there's no way it could be your fault." I say and I know she wouldn't have done something intentional to harm the baby, this came out of left field really.

She nods silently and my eyes fall to our enlaced hands, I missed this but yet it's not the same.

"What if the baby doesn't make it?" she asks me and she turns to me with tears in her eyes and my heart just about breaks at the sight of her.

"We don't know what's going on Aims, we'll have to see what happens. It may just be a misunderstanding, the baby could be perfectly fine." I state but i'm not even convincing my own self.

"I could be miscarrying Paul, it's common for it to happen this early." she states and I nod as I trust her judgement as she's the midwife and I'm the musician.

I leave it at that as I don't wanna get into another argument with her and stress is the last thing she needs so she lays down for a nap. I find a pad of paper and a pen and start to randomly draw and write things. It felt good to have that escape but it didn't help all too much with the annoying beeping of the heart monitor which would just remind me of the hell I'm going through right now.

I don't like hospitals you know, they smell weird and just to think of what goes on in them. Life is born but then again death happens. Life begins and life ends here.

I suppose it's a happy place for people but also a place they may not like.

I guess I don't like it because the memories of my mum dying and how traumatic that was for me at such a young age.

I put my thoughts aside and look to Amy who's facing me as she sleeps and man is she gorgeous. I wish I could call her mine, but that's not definite. She has perfect, pink lips and shiny brown hair. She's just so perfect and I don't know why men aren't all over her like I am because of her indescribable beauty. You can't forget how funny, sweet, and smart she is. I fell very hard for her though, when I fell in love with her, and I find myself loving a new thing about her every day.

She doesn't nearly give herself enough credit, I know that. She endures a tough job that requires a lot of physical and emotional strength I reckon.

I can only imagine how the traumatic death of her mum has affected her. Losing her at the young age she did must've been horrible and not growing up with a mother, I can't even imagine it.

I was very close to my mum and i'm thankful to have had her until I was 14, but poor Amy with that happening to her.

I hope the stress of us fighting hasn't taken this toll on the baby. Could it be my fault? I kept on trying to convince her to come back with me to London and all that we fought about. We're not even done fighting.

I'm supposed to leave tomorrow morning to go back to London but there's no way i'm leaving Amy's side if things haven't turned around by then. I don't even wanna think about leaving her at all, or to fathom the thought of not being with her. Even though we don't get along and we argue like children.

I wish something would go right in my life for once, I thought getting back with her was the one thing finally but now that's turned around on me. Now our baby may be in harm. How do I handle any of this? What do I do as the father and maybe spouse to Amy in this situation?


	22. Chapter 22

_Paul's POV_

I sigh and look back to the yellow pad of paper and I tear the used piece of paper and throw it in the trash, it was all rubbish anyways. I think to write Amy a sweet letter even though it won't sway her and who knows what she'll think of it.

I blink fast as tears rush into my eyes and I wipe away the ones that escape and I look to my darling Amy. It breaks me to see her like this and to think that we're going through this, the baby might not make it. I just want to stand up out of this chair and get into that bed with her and wrap my arms around her petite body. To know she's at least safe in my arms and it'd give me that comfort and maybe it would for her too.

That's another one of those bloody rules they have in damn hospitals though. You can't be getting in the beds if you're not the patient. It's all such rubbish. The damn people who make the rules don't know or can't comprehend the emotional level of what the patient and accompanying people go through. They surely aren't compassionate at all.

I almost do get up and join her in the bed but I resist and I don't wanna wake up my angel who appears to be sleeping peacefully.

Things were going beautifully two days ago, just before we went to her dads house. We had made love the night before, we were warming up to the idea of us having a baby and I didn't think things could be going so perfect. I was showed alright. Now I can't touch her, hold her or none that I used to be allowed by her to do.

She was mine then, and I was hers. She's still mine and I still belong to her, I don't want to be with anybody that's not her. No other bird really. Her and only her. I'd do anything for her.

I really just have to live in the moment right now because thinking of tomorrow really screws with my mind and I don't even want to think about how we're gonna sort things out.

I look to the clock to see that it's 2 in the afternoon and I retreat to the couch and lay down in hopes of sleep comforting me.

Luckily it came quick and relieved me of everything on my mind and I woke up hours later to Amy coughing and I sit up and see it wasn't anything. She moves to get more comfortable in her bed and seems to still be asleep. I rub my sleepy eyes and look to the clock that now reads 5 and i'm surprised we both slept that long. I hope that those 3 hours did some good for the baby, i still wish I knew what's going on.

I tip toe across the room and take a look at Amy who's still sleeping before I leave the room. I find the nurses station to use their phone quick and call London.

"Hey Neil, yeah it's me Paul. I um don't know if I'll be on that plane tomorrow morning." I tell him and luckily I was given some privacy to talk to him.

"Why not?" he asks and I run my hand through my hair.

"Because something came up and I don't see it best for me to leaving here right now." I slowly explain as I find my words.

"Is everything alright, Paul?" he questions and I look down at my feet.

"I'm not exactly sure, Neil." I reply honestly.

"Well I'll need something to tell Allen and the lads." he explains and I nod to myself.

"I'll just call John and he'll explain it to Allen." I suggest and he tells me okay before the line goes dead.

I dial in John's number and wait for him to pick up his phone.

"Hey John, it's me." I start after he answered with a hello.

"Oh hi Paul, are you still in the states?"

"Uh yeah and I don't think I'll be coming back tomorrow."

"But we have to get back to recording, mate." he objects.

"I know that but something's come up here and I can't be leaving."

"What's happened?"

"It's Amy, she uh might have miscarried." I explain after turning around to avoid people's ears.

"Where are you?"

"The hospital here, waiting for the bloody doctor to tell us what's going on."

"How's Amy doing?" John questions as he gets along with her well, he cares about her I know.

"She's sleeping currently but John I don't even know what the hell is going on! Things seemed fine for us two days ago until her bloody father didn't approve of me or her having my baby and we've been fighting ever since. Then today things took a turn for the worse and we're here now." I ramble.

"Just wait it out Paul and be there for her." he surprisingly says.

"You're starting to sound like George you know, with all this philosophy and love another talk." I joke with a grin and I hear him laugh. I don't remember the last time things were going this well with us.

"I know, the fella's rubbed off on me I reckon. But just take your time I suppose, I'll try to convince Allen to not flip his lid when I tell him you won't be back tomorrow." he replies and I stuff my hand in my pocket.

"Thanks John, I appreciate it mate". I state.

"You're welcome Paul, and I know what you're going through, that's why I'm sounding like a right sap right now." he explains and I nod to myself as he's gone through this with Yoko having miscarried. I only hope our experience won't be the same as theirs in the end.

We bid our goodbyes before I set the phone back on the cradle and I walk back into the room. Amy's eyes open after I shut the door and I walk over to her and sit in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey love, how're you feeling?" I say softly as I push her bangs away from her eyes and my fingers trail across her cheek.

"Fine, where'd you go?" she replies as our eyes are set on each other.

"Had to ring someone quick." I decide to say because i dunno what she'd say about me planning to stay as long as it takes for her and the baby to get better.

She nods and I still have my eyes set on her stunning face and I stroke her cheek one last time. I let my hand fall to her bed between her and I and she stares down at my hand. I watch as he traces my bulging veins and plays with my long fingers for a minute.

She's got me enchanted, so very easily.

I move my hand to take my blazer off quick and I replace it and she still plays with my fingers while I take off my shoes with the help of my heels. I stand up and pull back the blanket and she moves a bit as I lay down with her. She moves back over to me and buries her face into my chest and I see it okay to wrap her up in my arms.

This feels so right, being here with her and having her in my arms.

Forget the rule, I couldn't care less.

I tuck her brunette head under my chin while I play with her shiny hair and she wraps her arms around me. I stop with her hair and sigh before planting a big kiss on her head and I close my eyes.

Finally something feels like it's going right, even in the slightest. Maybe this is the beginning of things turning around for us.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

_Paul's POV_

"I'm staying here until things get better, Aims." I announce and she nods under my chin.

"I don't want you to leave." she reveals with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling." I promise and I hear her sigh.

"I love you, Amelia Rose Peterson." I state and I don't expect to get anything in return, I just want her, I need her, to know that.

"Always." I add.

"Paul, I don't know if I can say it back."

"You don't have to love, I just want you to know that I love you. That may have been forgotten over us fighting and now us being here." I mutter and she moves away to look up at me with her sad eyes.

"It'll be okay." I tell her and she nods and I stroke her cheek.

We continue to stare into each others eyes and I see the perfect opportunity. I lean in and she doesn't move away but meets me in the middle in a sweet kiss. I sure did miss kissing her and even though it was peck it was great to kiss her.

I give her a smile after we part and she rests her head back on my chest and I rub her back. Things are looking up i reckon, and i'm glad for that.

I start to hum a little tune I've had stuck in my head, I think I made it up and she doesn't seem to mind that I'm humming it so I continue.

"Paul-." she starts.

"We can figure it all out after we know you and the baby are okay." I cut in as I know she was gonna say something about us and our relationship.

She nods and snuggles back into me and I kiss her forehead before she sighs and closes her eyes. Both of our stomachs make a noise at the same time and we giggle in unison. It felt good to casually laugh together.

"Should I ask the nurse for our meals? We never got lunch." I state and she nods without meeting my eyes.

I kiss her cheek before untangling her body from my own and leaving the embrace of her warm figure. I get my shoes on and exit the room to find a nurse at the desk and I ask about meals and she says she'll have them to us in a moment. Let's hope the food here doesn't completely suck.

I wait for her to return with our plates and while waiting there I look over to the small waiting room that has a telly and little table for children. My eyes fall to the lady, seemingly a mother, who holds a toddler boy on her lap and I smile at the sight. My eyes next go to the little blonde girl who sits at the table playing with blocks and with a happy, little smile on her lips.

I still think about my baby who may be in critical condition, and I wonder if I'll get to have those kind of moments with him or her; getting to play with them, seeing them smile, holding them, watching them grow, seeing them happy, getting to be their proud father, and getting to be a family together.

I hope I'll get the experience of those, with this child of mine here.

The nurse comes back with our food and I thank her after taking it and I find my way back to our room and walk in to see Amy's eyes closed. I set the two plates and cartons of milk on the bedside table and sit beside her on the bed. Her eyes flutter open to rest on me and I caress her cheek and admire her stunning eyes. I hope our baby has Amy's bright, emerald eyes.

"Hi darling, ya wanna eat something?" I ask and she nods in answer.

I grab her plate with food on it and hand it to her with the milk and a fork. I too grab mine and sit beside her as we work on our food which isn't the best I've ever eaten but also not the worst. I finish and place my empty plate back on the table and I go to use the loo quick while Aims finishes.

I come back out to see the doctor had arrived back and he again told me to wait outside which I immediately obeyed and I found my way outside once again. I sit there fiddling with my thumbs as my mind still races and I worry about our baby.

I sigh and rest my forehead on my enlaced hands which rest on my knees and I try at praying, even though I don't know how to really pray and I'm not religious at all.

"**_Dear God, or whoever is up there. I hope you can hear me right now but I have no way of knowing that. I don't know what to say exactly or how to do this praying thing. Anyways if you can hear me, I want you to make things right because this time I can't make things right in this situation. It's hard for me to comprehend not being able to control this or figure out what's going on. I love Amy, I really do, and I want our baby to be okay. We already have enough going on in our lives and with our broken relationship, so losing the baby is really the last thing we need or want to happen. I want us to be a family and for her and I to marry one day, but I don't know how to accomplish those two things. I just want to be happy and for Amy to be happy too. Things haven't been looking so great for the band lately and that really is a drag for me and I just want this with her to go right. I want something to finally go right. I want her to stay in my life. She makes me so happy but right now we aren't getting along and now there's troubles with the baby. I'm scared the baby won't make it and how that will affect our relationship ultimately. I want to be a dad, I always have, and I really want the baby to make it so I can be their father. I want to be an amazing father for them, to make them happy and always provide for them, i'm willing to be a parent right now. I'll do anything if you'll just take care of my Amy and our baby, please make them better. Amen_**." I pray in my head and I hope that went well because I remember praying after my mum died, asking for her back, and I failed with that.

The doctor brings me back into her room and I resume my old seat next to Amy in the chair and this time she takes my hand in her own. I give it a gentle squeeze and sigh as I wait for the doctor to tell us the news. Will everything finally be okay, like I've told Amy it will be, or are things about to get a lot worse, like I fear they are?


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you're liking it! I'm sorry that these parts have been sad and all, I hope to turn it around maybe. I've liked writing in Paul's POV the past parts, which I hope you don't mind, and here's another in his view or partially. Enjoy! **

_Paul's POV_

The doctor went on to tell us that he concluded that the baby is fine and it was such a relief for my ears to hear.

"Why was she bleeding then?" I ask the doctor since I'm confused as to why that was.

"Well there isn't any bleeding going on anymore, but it was most likely from the baby implanting into the uterus. It's quite common." he explains and I huff at his words.

Was all this unnecessary then, or just a smart precaution that we took?

"If any more bleeding occurs then you should definitely come in." he advises and I nod in understanding as I basically promised to myself to take care of Amy and our baby, days ago.

"You should rest too and try not to be too hard on your body. Remember to take your prenatal vitamins also." he continues and I realize that was the vitamin she took earlier.

He leaves and Amy changes back into her former clothes in the bathroom before she's discharged and she let's me drive.

We arrive back at her homey but cold apartment, I mean cold in a figurative way. In the way that there's no, or little, happiness. Nothing is said between us during the car ride or when we first walk in. I sit on the couch as Amy went into the kitchen and I gaze at her still figure that stands at the sink. I watch as she bursts into tears and I dash over to her and she walks right into my arms. I snake my lanky arms around her figure that shakes with every cry. I realize she's been holding all of this in, all the feelings and sobs, because I have too. I start to cry along with her as she's safe in the embrace of my arms and it feels great to get it all out. I stop thinking about myself and return to my worry, to my love who's pressed up to me in a cozy but sad hug. I'm lost with words, how I've been for hours, and I don't say anything in fear of making things worse or failing. I rest my cheek on her head and I wrap my arms tighter around her as her body is melded into mine and we're both crying messes.

"I'm sorry for everything." she blurts against my now damp shirt that has absorbed her tears.

"For fighting with you and being so stubborn to compromise with you. Ah I'm so drained." she continues as I hold her in my arms and I blink the blur of tears from my eyes.

"I think what we both need is a nap." I state in my weak voice and she nods into my chest.

She removes her hidden face from my dress shirt to reveal her tired eyes to me.

I absolutely hate to see her like this, I miss that bright smile of hers.

I wipe her tear streamed cheeks with my thumbs and I brush her matted bangs off of her forehead. I step an inch away from and outstretch my hand that she takes and we both go back to her room and close the door. She strips off her bottoms with seemingly no care and I push the sleeves of my button up towards my biceps. I crawl onto the messy bed that's piled with a variety of blankets and I get under them as she removes her socks.

Ah how I've simply missed her cozy bed, even though I've only slept in it a few times, it's such a comfortable bed and it brings back bittersweet memories of her and I making love in this bed. Her pillows and sheets smell of her scent and her unique perfume that I have memorized. My favorite fragrance.

I wait for her to join me and she immediately comes close up to me and lays her head on my chest. I enjoy the contact with her. I stroke her soft hair after she closes her eyes with a defeated sigh. I kiss her hair and grab the heavy teal comforter to drape over our exhausted bodies. I stop toying with her hair and rest my hands on her perfect torso.

I close my heavy eyes and the split second that I do i find relief in a much needed slumber.

I lay there in Paul's arms with me basically sprawled out on my bed that our bodies share together with my head on his chest. My eyes are closed but I haven't yet found sleep, I think Paul has. I open my sleepy eyes that feel irritated from having just cried and I stare at the light gray wall of my large bedroom. I think of how my life has changed and what i've gone through in the past few days, how sporadically things have changed in the past week.

I still don't know what exactly to think of it but I need to come to accept it, I know that.

Today was a nightmare, to put in bluntly. I was scared out of my mind and so confused with what happened and I'm still a bit wary about the baby. Things could've gotten even more worse for Paul and I, luckily they didn't and the baby is okay.

I still am not sure about Paul and i's relationship and how things are going to unfold for us, but my mindset has changed in the past hours. Maybe I should just tell him yes and give us another try. I think our baby deserves it. I already know I want the best I can give for the baby and I know and have seen how Paul feels the same. Neither of us want our child to be unhappy or deeply affected by their parents maybe not getting along and being switched back and forth. That's horrible to put a child through, especially from birth. If we can sort things out and possibly be a family together then why not at least try to give our baby that and to give us two that?

I move to look up at him as I spaced out while looking at the wall and I see his hazel eyes to be closed. I lay my head back on his chest and I both feel and hear Paul's every breath. I close my eyes and find comfort in sleep while being wrapped up in Paul's arms, safe and sound.

I wake up sometime later to feeling Paul stroke my cheek and I open my eyes to see him looking at me and he shoots me a small smile once I find him with my eyes. I yawn and stir in the bed until I find myself back in the safe haven that are his arms with my face buried into his neck and his arms having me in their embrace.

"Paul?" I mumble into his warm neck.

"Mm?" he replies with his usual response and I move away to meet his gaze.

"Do you think we could give us another try? I'd understand if after all i've put you've through that you wouldn't want to be with me but-." I ask but I don't finish as he decided to silence me with his lips and I kiss him back.

My arms find his neck and his find my waist as we continue to kiss and I admit I've missed this with him, just the simplicity of kissing him. This simple act of love.

Maybe things have decided to turn around for us. Things seem to finally be going right and feeling right.


	25. Chapter 25

_Paul's POV_

Just hearing Amy utter those words made me want to plant kisses all over her pretty face, she's finally going to let me love her again. Things are actually going the way I want them to now.

I continue to kiss her before i pull away after a few seconds, what splendid few seconds those were.

Man, i'm in love with her.

I look into her dashing green eyes that so easily hold my gaze and a giddy smile appears on both of our faces.

"I love you." i tell her as i cradle her cheek.

"I love you too." she replies with the words that are music to my ears.

I can't resist to put my arms around her and that's what i do and she let's me do so.

I kiss the top of her sweet smelling hair and tuck her head under my chin. Finally content in the others arms.

"I'll be there with you through everything, Aims. I'll always be by your side and i'll always love you with my whole heart." I vow to her.

"Are we going to be that old couple in a nursing home?" she randomly blurts into my shirt and i grin at the thought.

"Yeah, we'll be known as the two who bicker with each other and easily get on the others nerves, but we'll be inseparable too." i respond.

"Mmm." she responds in a happy way into my chest and she moves to look at me.

"How does me moving with you to London sound?" she asks and my smile stays at hearing her words.

"It sounds lovely, but lets have some time to ourselves before we need to worry about all of that." i answer and she nods before i place a soft kiss on her forehead and she returns her face into my chest.

"If we have a girl, what would you think of us naming her after our mom's?" she suggests after a minute of uncomfortable silence between us.

"I'd really like that." I admit to the genius thought and she nods in understandingq.

I lightly comb her long hair with my fingers as I keep my eyes open and I hear her tummy grumble which makes me giggle.

"Is our baby getting hungry?" I ask her and I plant another kiss on her pretty, little head.

"Mmhmm, are you too?" Amy mutters into my chest and I cock my head to look at the fliruroscent lights of Amy's alarm clock which reads ten minutes past 7 o'clock, my how the day has passed.

"Yeah, so what is our sweet little baby craving?" I question as i turn around and I rest my cheek on her crown.

"A greasy burger." she tells me and a small smile plays across my lips.

"Mm, our baby has a good taste in food already! Shall we go then my fair maiden?" I ask and she oddly shakes her head and reaches behind her for the phone.

I move closer to her as she's now dialing a number in while laying on her aideand I place my hand on her hip and my forehead on her shoulder.

"What're you doing, darling?" I ask after I close my eyes while I inhale her sweet scent.

"Calling Kelly, because she owes me a favor." she tells me and I nod into her warm neck.

"A cheeseburger favor?" I mumble with a grin and I get an '_mmhmm_' from her in response.

"Hey Kel, would you stop by the diner and pick up two cheeseburgers for Paul and I, two chocolate milkshakes and don't forget the fries." I hear her speak into the phone and I sigh as I'm comfortable and both tired.

I hang up the phone after talking to Kelly about picking up some food for Paul and I. I notice Paul to be snoring into my neck and I grin and turn around which wakes him up and he rubs his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." I tell him softly as I push a lock of dark hair from his eyes and he moves in the bed and closes his eyes.

I stroke his stubbly cheek as his chest rises and falls with each of his breathes and I position my head on his chest. I feel his left hand go to my side and so does his other as we get comfortable together while his arms are around me and I appreciate the closeness.

"Mm." I hear Paul say sleepily and I close my eyes as my cheek rests on his fuzzy shirt and I try to pull the comforter back to us with my feet.

I finally just use my hands and pull them over our two lazy bodies and I let out a content sigh and drift off to sleep.

I wake up sometime later to hearing the doorbell and I groan as both Paul and I stir in the bed and I bury my face into his chest. Like always Kelly treats my home as her own and walks in and I soon hear the door open with the kitchen light peering in.

"Here it all is." she states as I faintly smell the greasy, delicious smell wafting from the paper bag she set on the bedside table.

"Thanks Kel." I tell her and she replies with a '_you're welcome_' and finds her way out.

"Wake up." I tell Paul and he groans when I turn the lamp on and he closes his eyes tight.

I stay laying on top of him as I reach over for the bag and notice our two styrofoam cups with the shakes to be beside it. I find a hot fry and pop it into my mouth to be pleased with our meal choice and I lay back on his chest after setting the bag on the bed within my reach. I stroke Paul's cheek as his eyes are closed and he scrunches his nose adorably and I poke his lips with a fry until he opens his mouth. I feed it to him and he smiles in delight but still with his eyes closed.

"Wake up." I tell him and I kiss his stubbly cheek a few times and I feel the corners of his mouth smile, I'm so happy.

"Is the baby liking the greasy fries?" he asks and he reaches over for the bag with his eyes now open and takes out his bag of fries.

"Mmhm, so is its mommy." I reply and it still feels odd to see myself as a mom or be called a mom.

"So is its daddy." Paul adds in with a grin and he pops another fry into his mouth and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

We continue to eat our meals with little chatting between us and we finish eating with our full bellies and content smiles.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, is that alright?" Paul asks as he gets out of bed and I nod.

"Okay, thanks." he says and gives me a kiss before exiting my room for the bathroom.

I yawn and turn over to get more comfortable in the bed and I look down to my flat abdomen. I lay my hand on my stomach and think of how Paul and I are going to be parents in 8 and a half months, almost 8 montha and one week. Things are still going to be hard and a struggle for us, I think. Now that we're back together and we've resolved that there's still things to be sorted out and decided. I'm willing to move out of here and leave this town to live with him in London, but won't he want for us to get married sometime soon? I know that I wouldn't want that for us right now because its too soon but that's what would be right and required for him to not get bad publicity about us having a baby together. Beatlemania isn't no longer at its peak as it was 3 years ago when we first met, but they're still very popular and a solid part of the world and pop culture. From seeing how fans in the past years have reacted to the other beatles marrying and having kids it kind of scares me to think of how I'll go through that. I can only expect what I've witnessed for me being with Paul, and I can only hope some of the fans in the least will be accepting of me. I'm almost kind of scared to encounter that side of Paul's life; him being in the beatles and them being so world known. Am I really ready to become a beatles wife one day and to have a child with one?

I shake my head at me getting carried away with those thoughts that are far in the future but yet so close. I close my eyes but don't find the comforting sleep I've been in and out of today so I instead just lay there in the cozy bed. I hear the water doors over turn off before the door opens and I hear footsteps come into my room.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a t shirt and sweatpants." Paul says as he lays down beside me and pulls me into his body and I feel his wet finger stroke my cheek.

I shake my head as my eyes are still closed and I notice him to have pulled the blankets more over us.

"Paul, will everything always be okay for us?" I ask him as I open my eyes to look up at him.

"We may fight, we may not get along or always want to be with each other but we just gotta remember that we love each other. We'll get mad at each other sometimes and not agree on something, but I think we'll be able to do it as a family Aims. As long as we'll always love each other and do our best to give our baby the best home, we'll be okay. I'll make everything okay, promise." he tells me and he kisses me before I close my eyes and lay my head back on his chest.

I hope that everything will be okay for us here and on out.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hi! I hope you don't mind that I skip ahead in time a bit, I don't see another way to go about it and I don't want it to drag on. I hope you like it though!**

From there things went well for Paul and I. I forgot about my apartment and moved me and everything I own to his house in London. The baby didn't have any other problems and Paul and I started to buy some stuff and prepare for the baby's arrival which should be the beginning of August. We would occasionally have a spat or argument over the next 3 and a half months, and I was really glad for it being only that. We got the hang of living together again and all that comes along with living together as a couple. I came to really like living with him, with his pets and spending some time with his family and group of friends on occasion. Paul has been supportive over the last 4 months that we've been back together and he's showed me in a lot of ways that he'll be a good dad once this baby comes along.

Today is the 20th of March of 1969 and nobody really knows about the baby yet, aside from my dad and step mom, and Kelly. Paul has brought up the subject of marriage once or twice in the past few weeks but we haven't really talked about it that much and I'm not sure what his exact thoughts are on it. I know he wants it for us and it'd again be the right thing to do.

"Hey love." Paul says as he enters the kitchen while I'm standing at the counter stirring the soup that cooks in the crock pot.

"Hi, how was the studio today?" I ask him as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his hairy chin on my shoulder.

"Better than yesterday I suppose, but still not good." he tells me and I nod as my free hand rests on one of his hands.

"Dinner should be ready in half an hour." I tell him.

"Okay, that gives us enough time for us to spend some time together then, don't you think?" he suggests and I nod before placing the spoon back in its holder.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask him as I turn around to face him.

"Let's go cuddle." he proposes and i nod before he we go up the stairs and get under the covers of our bed.

I lay there next to him in jeans and a red sweater with no v neck as he's in dress pants and a button up, like always. Paul's dog Eddie waltzes into our room and whines for me to let him up so I do and he finds a cozy place at the foot of our bed to lay down. I close my eyes as I'm on my side and Paul is on my right laying there silent with the room light on.

"You think you dad still hates me?" I hear Paul blurt into the previous silent air.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him for awhile, but I think he's okay with everything now." I reply and I hear him '_mmm_' in response.

"You know when I went over to my dads the other day while you were shopping with Mo, my dad and I were talking. I almost told him about the baby because he was saying how he hopes he gets some grand kids soon. Then he asked me if I think you and I are going to get married soon, because he said how he thinks we're prefect for each other. He also mentioned how he could see us marrying." he tells me as I rest my eyes.

"Mm, what did you tell him?" I question.

"I told him the truth and what I want. I erm also talked to your dad about it as well, he liked what I had to say." he answers and I open my eyes to see him and his eyes settle on me after a sec.

"I love you Amy, more than I've ever loved another woman in my entire life. I'm so pleased that you're the woman who's gonna have my babies, I wouldn't want it to be anybody but you. I think we work together magnificently and ever since you moved back in with me things have been going so well for us and we're both so excited for our baby to be born." he starts and I listen intently.

"How about it, Aims? How about we go get married at the registry office? Just have our closest family and friends there and it can be just a small ceremony with a little reception afterwards." he proposes and he takes my hand as he begins it.

I think about it for a minute and I consider what i want and how it would affect our relationship and life. We'd really be a family and that's what I've dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. I give him and nod with a smile and I see the corners of his mouth raise into a big, happy grin.

"Hold on a second, I wanna make it official." he states and gives me a kiss before he gets off the bed and goes for his dresser and digs something out of a drawer.

I sit up and join Eddie at the end of the bed and Paul turns around to face me but bends down to kneel. I see that he's holding a velvet blue box and he opens it for me to see a stunning gold ring with a diamond set in the middle.

"Amelia Rose Peterson, the love of my life and the woman I fell hopelessly in love with, will you make me the happiest man in this world by marrying me?" he questions with still that wide, giddy grin on his face.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I accept and he stands up and picks me up from the bed.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder as he spins us around a little bit with his one arm under my butt and the other resting on my back. I move away to look at him and see his ecstatic face with his thin beard and those bright eyes. I give him a big kiss before he takes the ring from the box to slip onto my ring finger.

I rest my forehead on his as I smile and we again kiss.

"I love you too." I tell him and he stares into my eyes as I stare into his and he lets me down but keeps his arms around me.

"When do you wanna get married, lovely? I went down to the office the other day and signed something in hopes you'd say yes so we can get married anytime in the next year. I kinda wanna do it in the next few weeks though." he states and I nod as we both still are smiling.

"I guess it'd depend on who we want to come, and how long it'd take to notify them."

"That's a good point love, and who from your family do you want to come?" he inquires.

"Kelly, my dad and Marcy." I answer and he nods.

"Alright, and I just want my dad and mike there. We should probably have Mal accompany us though." he suggests and I nod in agreement.

"I'll call, kay?" he asks and he kisses my cheek. I nod in response before the timer downstairs goes off, that half hour went by fast.

We both go downstairs and Paul went into the living room to ring people about our great news and I assumed a few people were expecting the call. Paul said something about my dad liking what he had to say so I take it that my dad is okay with us marrying or maybe Paul asked for his blessing. I'm not sure. I go back to the soup and stir it and check to see whether the potatoes and carrots are all the way cooked through, luckily they are. I don't call to Paul as he's on the phone so I instead get out two bowls from the cupboard and fill the large bowls with the soup that I made. I think Paul will like it, his favorite food is roast beef and what's in it is; roast, potatoes, carrots, celery, and the scrumptious broth. I pour us two glasses of milk and place both for us on the kitchen table that's in the kitchen here to my left and butter two dinner rolls for us.

"The dinner smells delicious darling, I definitely am glad that ill get to eat your wonderful cooking for the rest of my life." Paul says as he enters the kitchen and I grin at his comment.

"Thanks, it's all ready by the way." I tell him and he nods before he walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and I do the same with my arms around his middle.

"I just called me dad and he's overjoyed Aims, we'll have to figure out when to tell him about the baby." Paul says and I nod as his hands move to my stomach where I'm not yet showing.

"I can't wait until you start showing love, you're gonna be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever." Paul states and I smile as I look down to his hands and I smile at him.

Tonight is going better than I thought it could, we're going to get married, Paul and I. We're both so happy about it, we'll be a real family now.


	27. Chapter 27

Paul and I eat dinner and we carry on with our lives the next few days but with the new additions of inviting the group of people we want at the wedding and all the planning for that. It wasn't much though since we decided to have it not be a big event just because neither of us see the point of the big fuss.

I was wiping up the counter in the kitchen as its 5 in the afternoon on the 25th and I hear the door open.

"Hey babe come here, I got a surprise for ya!" I hear Paul call out and I exit the kitchen to see Paul and Kelly standing by the door.

"Kel!" I exclaim happily at the sight of her.

"Hey, how are you?" she replies with a smile as we walk towards each other and meet in a hug.

"I'm good, what're you doing here?" I ask as we depart to look at each other.

"Well your fiancée here told me about the great news and told me that it'd mean a lot to you if i could make it for the wedding." she explains and I look to Paul who gives me a wink before hanging up his jacket and walking into the living room.

"Ah I can't believe you're hear! Thanks so much for coming!" I say honestly and she smiles at me.

"You're welcome and wow look at your little bump, you look like your belly's about to pop soon." she declares and I laugh as she lays her hand on my small baby bump.

"Ah I know Kels, she's got a lovely little bump don't you think? I keep telling her how she's glowing but she won't believe me!" Paul pipes in as he's petting Martha ten feet away by the piano against the right wall of the living room.

"I do agree with him Amy, you look great and you look really cute with that little bump." she adds and I thank her with a smile.

We all eat dinner before hanging out for a while and then going to bed for the night. The wedding is set for the next day and my dad and Marcy unfortunately couldn't make it but I honestly didn't expect them to come anyways, knowing my dad. Now the only people coming are Paul's dad, his brother, Mal and Kelly and we plan on just having a small little reception afterwards at the house with some food.

Paul and Mike are downstairs getting into their suits and all while Kelly and I are upstairs in the bathroom getting ready.

"Kelly, I don't need my hair curled!" I tell her with a smile as she was about to start the curling iron.

"You're no fun!" she complains playfully.

"Nobody goings all out, it's just gonna be a small thing." I tell her and she nods as we stand before the mirror putting our earrings in.

I examine myself in the mirror and give my appearance a once over as I'm in a mostly casual creme long sleeved dress with my wavy brown hair down. I just have some minimal eyeliner on and I somehow let Kelly paint my nails this shimmery gold. I'm not much of one to paint my nails but I'm pretty sure I'm only going to get married once so why not do it right instead of regretting things. I smooth my soft dress over my abdomen and I watch how the fabric rests on my barely there bump, I hope it isn't all that noticeable even though the dress is pretty loose.

"Kelly, does it look like I'm pregnant?" I ask her as I brush my hair one last time.

"No not really, I wouldn't worry about it and so what if people notice." she replies as she applies lip gloss.

"So what? Kelly, Paul is the last single Beatle and the fans sure haven't held back with the previous ones having kids or getting married." I explain and sigh at the end.

"Since when do you care about people's perceptions of you?" she questions but not in a mean way.

"I don't know, I just now I'm going to be talked about in tabloids and magazines. The fans haven't liked me even these past four months since I've moved back in with him and they didn't like me those two months when I was here this past summer." I tell her and she nods in understanding.

"They're so like attached to him and they just can be really mean sometimes." I explain sadly and maybe I'm thinking about it too much but some of them write stuff on the gate about me and say bad stuff when I go to get the mail occasionally.

"What's Paul said about it?" she inquires as she pins a piece of her bang with a hair clip.

"Just to ignore them and not to listen to what they say, but I suppose he's gotten used to it over the years." I reply with a huff at the end of my sentence and I comb a piece of my hair back.

"Yeah he probably has, but it makes sense to just ignore them, they don't matter Amy. It's you and Paul's relationship, not theirs and they have no business in it. It's your happiness, not theirs." she states and I nod in both agreement and understanding.

"Hey ladies, are you almost ready? We gotta leave in twenty minutes so we can make it on time." I hear Paul say after he knocks on the closed door.

"Yeah, we're almost done." Kelly replies and I hear Paul walk away from the door.

I stare into my lap as I sit in a chair that we pulled into here as Kelly stands beside me still doing her hair and working on her appearance. I let out a deep breath as I'm nervous for today and the proceedings of the next hour, I've never gotten married before and I'm happy for it all to happen. I love Paul and I know that he loves me, but I sometimes can't help but to think of where'd I'd be in life now if I wasn't expecting his baby. Would we be together? Would we be engaged? I wonder if we would be together at all if it weren't for me having gotten pregnant, I sometimes wonder if that was Paul's sole reason for proposing. I know it's the right thing for us to do and the socially accepted way to go about it, but I think of what Paul's thoughts are on it all. I know he does want to get married, maybe to an extent, but I just hope he's happy and that he wants this. I know I want this too, but did all of this happen too quick?

Paul's POV

I stand downstairs with my brother Mike as we wait patiently for Amy and Kelly to be done getting ready. I push back my black blazer to look at my watch to see it to be 10:10 AM, the service is at 10:30 and I think the girls are almost done. Hopefully they are.

I walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water from the tap and lean against the counter. I run my hand through my long hair and scratch my smooth chin as I had shaved off my beard this morning, I hate shaving with such a deep passion. I sigh and look down at my socked feet and place the empty glass in the sink before sticking my hands in my pockets. I'm looking forward to today but yet I am nervous and I just hope things will go smoothly. Mal should be here any time in the next 10 minutes to accompany us and also be a witness too. I stare at the fridge across from me with few magnets on it, notes, the grocery list and dozens of pictures. My eyes run over the card that's Amy's appointment card for next month for her 5 month appointment her with doctor, whatever the special name for that kind of doctor is. It's coming up in a week as she's 4 months and 3 weeks tomorrow and I almost can't believe it's going by so fast, our baby will be here in almost 4 months. Watching Amy grow our baby with my own eyes is simply amazing even though she's only started showing a tad bit, but it's hardly noticeable and you'd really have to look to decide for yourself whether she is or not. I guess I'm not scared to be a dad, but more nervous and apprehensive as this baby wasn't planned in the least but he or she is coming. I know Amy's nervous, she has been ever since she found out she was pregnant but I think she's gotten better about it and so have I.

I look back to the pictures on the refrigerator and my eyes run over a picture of my dad, pictures of Amy and I and pictures of my side of the family. Amy still doesn't get along so well with her dad, I think he's just a right jerk and is being stubborn about our situation by not coming to our wedding. It's his loss, but I know it bothers Amy as well as she tries to hide it.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs which brings me out of my thoughts and I step away from the counter to see Kelly and my darling Amy who are now talking to Mike who is also in a sharp black blazer and pants like I am. Amy's eyes find mine and I give her a warm smile which she returns with a weak one then she looks away. My brow falls and I walk in to join them and I wrap an arm around Amy's waist.

"Are we all set then?" Mike asks as we all stand by each other in a huddle.

"Yeah, um will you give Aims and I a minute?" I add in and they both nod and get their jackets on before they leave and shut the door behind them.

"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?" I talk to Amy as we now face each other and she's being quiet.

"Fine, how about you?" she replies and she doesn't seem so reluctant to speak, hmm.

"What's wrong love? You aren't feeling sick, are you?" I ask now a bit concerned.

"No i'm feeling fine." she answers and she finally looks me in the eye with her emerald pair.

"Then what is it, lovely?" I continue to pry and I cradle her cheek as I look over her soft face, I must be the luckiest man in the world to have been given a second chance with her and now about to marry her.

"Hey, if you don't wanna do this today we can always move it to tomorrow if you're not ready love." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Why do you seem so sad?" I question.

"Why are we getting married, Paul?" she asks me boldly.

"Because we love each other, Aims."

"Or is it just because I'm pregnant with your baby?" she questions.

"I thought you wanted to get married Aims! I proposed and you said yes, what's with the second thoughts?" I query and I realize my angry tone. She walks away to sit over on the couch and I follow and sit down beside her.

"You're telling me that you're not having second thoughts?" she asks me.

"No Amy, I'm not having second thoughts about marrying you. I thought about it for days Amy, about proposing and when I bought your ring I didn't doubt my decision and I didn't need another day to think about it. It felt right and I went with my gut. Do you still want to get married?" I state and I pause before the last sentence.

**AN: What d'ya think of this chapter and with their whole "situation" now, yay or nay?**


	28. Chapter 28

I sigh and put my head in my hands at Paul's question, which makes him rub my back in hopes of comforting me.

"We can move it to next week, darling. It wouldn't matter to me, I just want you to be ready." I hear him say and I nod my head in understanding.

"What about what people think?"

"Who cares what they think, Aims. I don't and I know you don't." he replies and I take a deep breath with the hopes of calming myself and my thoughts.

I raise my head to look at him and I see his puppy dog eyes on me, oh how I love his eyes. I sit up and he cradles my cheek as we look at we each other, us both in the attire for the groom and a bride of a wedding that may not happen today.

"I'm ready when you are." Paul states and I nod at him before looking down at my lap and my eyes go to my small and hardly noticeable pregnant belly.

_Why not marry him today_, I ask myself. He's declared to me that he truly loves me and he really went on a whim when he proposed. Really why it should matter to me what people think and if they get made when I marry him, hell I shouldn't and as of now I don't.

"Let's do it, lets go get married." I conclude and I lift my eyes to Paul's and I notice his grin.

"Alright my lady, lets go have ourselves a wedding." Paul says, standing up and I take his hand.

We walk over to our coats and get them on before locking the front door and driving off for the registry office, for our wedding.

We made it on time and it was in the most simplest of words; **_amazing_**. Kelly was basically my maid of honor and Mike was Paul's best man as they also were witnesses and they signed our registry.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask Paul as we stand in front of the half curtained window, still in the office, to see crowds of fans and press on the cement stairs.

"Don't worry love, Mal and hopefully some of those officers will help. I won't let anything happen to you, my new bride, and our baby." Paul responds and I turn to face him with my back now to the window as Paul's arms are around my waist.

I look to my left hand as I comb back a stray lock of my husbands raven hair. **Husband**. My eyes travel to my ring finger where my new wedding ring sits.

"So Mrs. McCartney, how is my newly married wife feeling?" Paul asks me with a smirk on his lips and I can't help but to smile, I do like my new title.

"I'm feeling good, the nerves are gone for the most part. How about you, husband?" I reply and he smiles and kisses my cheek before he answers.

"I'm feeling great, darling." he answers and I nod before our heads turn towards the door as Mal enters.

"We're all ready Paul and the car is here." Paul's buddy Mal Evans informs us and my husband nods and tells him we'll be at the entrance soon.

Paul gives me a sweet peck before we join Kelly, Mike and Mal where they wait with their jackets on. Paul and I get our own on and exit the safe confines of the building to encounter the loud, packed entrance steps that are beckoning for us.

It took some of us pushing and a Paul and I being pushed as we encountered the crowd in destination of the car that'll take us home. It wasn't an easy task, but we got there, it was kind of scary I admit.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Paul inquires as we're now in the hired car Paul called for us as we're on our way back home.

I nod and look to Paul with a small smile which he returns and he kisses my forehead before I cuddle into his shoulder and rest my head on it too. I close my eyes as I feel Paul lovingly play with my hair and I smile to myself and move my two hands to rest on my belly. We soon arrive home and we had beaten Kelly and Mike who drove separately from us but together. We both take off our dress shoes that are dusted with the England snow on the soles of them and I take off my heavy winter jacket and hang it in the closet on a hanger. I walk into the kitchen where the crock pot is sat on the counter with it plugged in and with a wonderful smell wafting from it. At the late hours of last night Kelly and I made sloppy joes but didn't turn the crock pot on until we awoke this morning. I take the lid off to stir it a few times and it seems to be ready so I get the buns from the cupboard out. I take a quick taste of the seasoned meat to see it needs a bit more of ketchup. After shutting the fridge door my eyes flit to a picture of my mom and I that's hanging on the fridge. I smile at the sight of my sweet mom who I miss dearly and I wish she could be here today, she would've been supportive I know it. Not really having my dads support of Paul and I's current situation would've really helped by having my moms. I miss her every day, especially on a happy, special day like this.

I feel Paul come up from behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I wish they could be here today." he alludes to both of our mothers and I nod in agreement as his hands rest on my baby belly.

"You look so much like her Aims, she was truly a beauty." Paul compliments.

"Yeah she was, I wish I remembered more about her." I add as I really don't remember much about my late mom.

"What was your mom like?" I ask Paul as he stands behind me with his arms still snaked around my waist and I set the ketchup bottle on the counter.

"I remember a lot about her being a nurse and how she used to pass my room every night before bed in her nightgown. She was stunning and such a great mum, always putting Mike and I before herself. I have this one memory of coming downstairs or inside and smelling the delicious meal she just took from the oven. I miss her like mad, she'd be so glad that I've met you and that we're gonna be a family together." Paul answers with a hint of sadness to his voice and I turn around to face him to see a weak smile on his face and we hug each other as a comfor.

I let out a sad sigh into Paul's neck as my arms are around his middle and my eyes are closed.

"It's okay Aims." I hear him say and I nod into his smooth neck before moving away and he kisses my cheek before we hear the front door open and footsteps.

Mike, Kelly, and Paul's dad were the ones who came by and for the next few hours we chatted, ate food, celebrated Paul and i's new marriage and just enjoyed each others company. They all eventually went their own ways to home or a friends house like for Kelly. Paul and I didn't plan for a honeymoon which he felt bad for and I told him not to so he kept telling me that he'd make it up to me.

Over the next month married life treated both Paul and I well mostly and we again had to adjust to being married. It wasn't much of a stretch but it was a new idea and a whole new part of life that neither of us have ever encountered and now we're doing it together. I like it though, being married to him. He's funny, charismatic, kind, caring, and loads of other great qualities he possesses. We like to joke around with each other and I find it really fun when we have tickle fights or are having a laugh together. Life with him is pretty great.

"Hey darling, how're my two babies doing?" Paul asks me as he plops down beside me on the couch as its around 5 as he just got off work and I've been home for most of today.

"We're both good, how're you?" I reply as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I tilt my head to rest on his shoulder as I rest my hands on my now ever present baby bump.

"You're looking good pregnant you know." Paul tells me with a smile and I give him a smile before we both look down to my protruding belly and he moves his hand to rest beside mine.

"Has the baby been active today?" Paul asks as its now the middle of April and we felt the baby's first kick about two weeks ago and he or she has been upping their activity ever since.

"Mmhmm." I reply and I move his right hand with my left to the spot where our baby is currently kicking.

"Ah, it's still so wonderful to feel he or she kick." Paul states and I nod at him with a smile as he grins.

"Ugh I hated those first few times when you felt the baby kick and then I would come to feel it and the baby would stop kicking!" Paul complains with a smile and I nod with a laugh.

"You're lucky that you're not getting kept up at night because of this little one kicking, it's not fun." I add and he nods and squeezes my shoulder.

"I missed you two today." Paul says on a more serious note as we look each other and my eyes run over his stubbly cheeks.

"We missed you too." I add and he smiles at me, I'm sure the baby misses his hands always rubbing my stomach, he's really excited for this baby as I am too.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too." I comment before he gives me a sweet kiss. I really do love him, and he makes me happy.

**AN: Thoughts? Are you liking it?**


	29. Chapter 29

Things between Paul and I continue to go well over the next two months as Paul continues to work at the studio where he doesn't enjoy the fighting and we also prepare for the baby's arrival. Paul and I have continued to buy more of the things needed for the baby and his or hers room. We so far already have a lot clothes, the crib, changing table and plenty of other things that family and friends bought for us, who we told about the baby after we got married. Paul and I are both getting more excited for the baby and we both love to feel he or she kick and move inside of me. We've gone through baby books for names and have found our boy name so far, we're glad to have that decided. Paul can't wait to be a dad and I love to see him talk to the baby and smile when he feels the kicks, he's going to be a wonderful dad. Paul and I have only had an occasional fight or argument over the past 2 months and I'm thankful that its only been that.

"Hey babe." Paul says as he finds me in the bathroom as I'm putting my long hair up.

"Hi honey." I reply before he greets me with a quick kiss.

"How was your day?" he asks as he sits on the closed toilet to my left as I pin a piece of my bang up.

"It was good, Mo came over for a little bit with the boys. How about you, hun?" I respond and I finish with putting my hair up into a ponytail and we walk into our bedroom to lay on our bed.

"It was marginal, how's the baby been today?" Paul says as he lays on his side and be lays a hand on my growing abdomen.

"The baby has been pretty good, active like always." I answer and Paul nods before I push my maternity shirt up and Paul rubs my belly as our baby kicks.

"Hey little baby, it's daddy. I hope you were good for mummy today and that you let her take a nap." Paul talks to our child and I smile at seeing what he usually does to greet our baby, by talking to him or her.

He kisses my hill of a belly and continues to talk to our baby and tell him or her about his day and the new song he wrote today. He's already such a great father to our unborn child.

"This baby of ours sure does have some strong legs." Paul states as his one hand still rests on my belly as the baby continues to move its arms and legs.

"Oh I know." I reply with a groan and Paul smirks before returning to talking to the baby.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Paul questions me later that night as we eat spaghetti at the dinner table.

"Of course I think you'll be a good dad, why do you ask?" I answer and I take a bite of our dinner as my free hand rests on my stomach.

"Thanks love, and I dunno, I just sometimes worry that I won't be a good enough of one or that I'll fail our kid." he replies and he stares at his plate as he pushes the mix of sauce and noodles around with his fork.

"Paul, I know you're going to be a great dad, don't worry." I tell him and I squeeze his hand and he nods before he meets my eyes with a smile.

"Thank you darling, and I think that you're going to make a terrific mum." he tells me sweetly and I thank him with a smile.

We lay in bed later that night as I can't sleep due to the baby moving around and kicking a lot, this is the usual for me most of the time. I sigh and move my achey legs that has a pillow between them, one that isn't really doing its job unfortunately.

"Paul?" I ask into the silent, dark air and I get an 'mmm?' in response.

"I can't fall asleep."

"Neither can I." he tells me and he stirs in the bed to move closer to me and he drapes his arm over my middle to rest on my belly.

"I can see why you can't fall asleep." Paul alludes to our wide awake baby and I nod with a groan.

"Aren't you ever gonna let your mum get some sleep, little baby?" Paul speaks to our baby and I laugh in response as I'm far used to it by now.

Paul kisses my belly before he lays back down behind me and he spoons me with a hand resting on my abdomen. The baby finally falls asleep and Paul and I find sleep soon after.

We continue to function as a married couple and we carry on with our day to day lives in anticipation and waiting of our baby being born.

I pour hot tea into two cups and carry them with me as I walk through the living room to get to the back door. I succeed and find my spot next to Paul on the swing in our backyard.

"Ta for the tea, love." Paul thanks me as I hand him his cup and I nod as I watch Martha play.

"I wonder how her, Eddie and our kittie are going to do once the baby comes." I wonder aloud as my other hand is resting on its usual spot on my now 8 month pregnant belly.

"I'm sure they'll do fine, we'll just have to properly acquaint them with the baby and make sure to keep an eye on them." Paul replies and I nod.

Paul and I laugh as Martha spots a squirrel and she sneakily creeps up on it and pounces. That smart doggie. I look to Paul who's grinning at the sight of Martha now chasing the squirrel around and I hear his beautiful laugh escape from his lips. I smile at the sight of him finally being happy for a moment, as the problems with the band continuing to fight and not getting along haven't subsided. He's my husband, my true love and my best friend, I hate to see him sad, not happy and not enjoying life. Things have really improved for Paul and I ever since I moved back in with him and we've become very close where we tell each other just about everything and we can confide in the other. I'm glad we're that close now and that's why I hate to see him so sad, I want him to be happy always, even though that may seem an unrealistic wanting for somebody but still. I reach over and take Paul's hand and he turns to look at me with a smile which I gladly return. We both look back to Martha who's now laying on the grass as she's tired out from the failed attempt at trying to catch that squirrel. Paul and I sip at our teas and enjoy the sunshine of the July day as we sit outside and soak in the warmth.

"It's crazy how 8 months has gone by so fast, are you ready for this baby to come next month?" Paul asks me as he stretches his arms up high and I look down to my big belly.

"Oh I know it has, but yeah I think I am. Do you think you're ready?" I reply and he nods.

"I guess as ready as I can be." he answers and I nod.

Martha regains her energy and pads up to us to sit at my feet as she looks at me with her droopy eyes.

"Hi girl." I talk to her as I had set my tea cup down and I scratch her big, floppy ears which she enjoys.

I kiss her head and continue to pet her as she sits patiently at my feet and i know she loves being petted by me. I nuzzle my nose into her soft neck as I scratch her back with a smile on my face. I look at her with a smile and grab her purple ball by my feet and throw it and she bounds after it. I can just see how well Martha is going to do with the baby, I bet she'll love him or her and once they're big enough she's gonna be playing with them, cuddling with them and giving them tons of love. I smile to myself at the thought.

We talk a bit about both of our days and we play with Martha some before heading inside and having our dinner.

We plan on still naming the baby after both of our moms in some way, shape and form if the baby is a girl and we're both very curious as to whether we're having a boy or a girl. We both don't have a preference to one sex or the other, we just care that the baby is healthy when born. I can't wait to meet our little bundle of happiness in a month, it's gone by so fast looking back on the past 8 months.

**AN: Sorry for it being shorter than usual, lack of ideas today. I hope you're okay with the time jumps and all, leave your thoughts if you want. **


	30. Chapter 30

The last month of my pregnancy goes fairly well and I'm looking forward to the little baby Paul and I will have at the end of this tiring process. Pregnancy definitely isn't how beautiful people make it seem but for me it also isn't the worst thing I experienced. There were things I didn't enjoy about it but then there were things that I did like about it. I hated the morning sickness but I, mostly, loved feeling the baby kick and move. I know Paul is also ready for all this to be over as he's getting impatient to meet our little baby as I am too and we're fully prepared for this little one. As for my family I've talked to my dad off and on since the wedding and I guess he isn't too bothered anymore about us having a baby. I couldn't really care much about his thoughts, we're already happily married and this baby is coming sooner or later. I've talked to Marcy a lot and she really is nice and I've come to appreciate her presence in my life more and I do miss her. She's not my mom and she didn't replace my mom but she has been there for me when my dad hasn't and she's supported Paul and I all through this, which means a tremendous amount to Paul and I. With Paul's family they're ecstatic and his dad was just beaming when we told them, he's looking forward to becoming a grandpa. I've really gotten along with his family and they're a real joy to be around, they're incredibly nice and made me feel apart of the family from the beginning. Looking back on when I first found out I was pregnant seems so long ago and it's crazy to see how fast time has gone by. It's almost the end of the summer and Paul and I married in March, got back together in November.

I sit in the bathtub with warm water surrounding me with the suds of the bath bubbles. I move them around with my slightly tan hand and pick them up to play around with them.

"I don't understand how you possibly have any room in there to move!" I complain aloud as the baby is moving in its tight, cramped space inside of me and I laugh to myself.

I exhale a breath and run my wet hand over my slick bump as the baby settled into a position but I feel what I think to be a foot move against my hand. The baby tends to kick wherever a hand is on my stomach, he or she has gotten a little antsy about being touched, they'll kick like crazy when my belly is touched. With Paul liking to rub my belly and touch my stomach the baby kicks a lot at those times but I don't mind. Paul knows how the baby has suddenly gotten that way in this last month, so I think he does it purposely to feel him or her kick. I find it cute how he's so affectionate towards the baby; kissing my belly and talking to the baby pretty often. He's already in love.

"Daddy's going to be home from work soon, I bet you can't wait to hear daddy's voice and have him talk to you." I coo to my baby as he or she kicks a lot when Paul talks to them, they love his voice and when he sings songs to them.

I rub my smooth belly and look to my glimmering wedding ring that is casting the light of the ceiling light off its diamond. I sigh and rest my head on the tub edge behind me and place both hands on my belly. I hear footsteps and I open my eyes to see Martha pad in and I reach a hand out which she licks and I laugh.

"Hey girl, did you come to give me some company? Thanks hun." I speak to her and she rests her chin on the edge of the porcelain tub and I scratch her head.

She sighs and lays down on the fluffy rug in front of the bath and I look back to the bath and I move my legs. I prop my feet up on the faucet at the end of the bath and I flex them and smile at the sight of them, I almost forgot I had feet since I hardly see them with my huge belly. I drain the tub and wrap a towel around myself before changing in our bedroom and then I wander into the baby's nursery. We kept the walls the creme color they are and just piled everything in from there, well not really. I walk over and sit in the rocking chair that is in the right corner, the crib is to my right between the wall and the chair. The changing table is against the left wall next to the door while a dresser is against the right wall towards the door, as a closet is to my left with dozens of outfits and extra things for the baby. Paul's family kind of went over board with the frilly girl outfits, blankets, burp rags, bottle sets and so much more. I look down to my belly where my hands sit and where the baby is inside of me below my hands, not kicking but making small movements to tell me they're still awake.

"You know daddy and I can't wait until you come, little baby. We have everything ready for you, a comfy crib, many outfits we'll love to dress you in and you're going to be spoiled probably. Daddy's side of the family is so excited for you to come, his aunts want to meet you so badly." I talk to the baby.

"I wonder if you look like your dad or if you look like me, or if you're a perfect mix of us two." I continue until Eddie joins me to sit at my feet and then I hear the front, wood door shut downstairs.

"Daddy's home!" I exclaim to the baby and I smile.

"Amy?" I hear Paul call out and I reply with '_upstairs_' and hear him coming up the flight.

"Hey love, what're you doing in the nursery?" he asks as he stops in the doorway as he's dressed in jeans and a red button up and clean shaven. I shrug and he smiles before walking forward to stand in front of me.

"How're my two babies?" he questions as he kneels in front of me and places a hand on my belly, which the baby reacts to with a move of one of its limbs.

"Pretty good, how about you babe? How was your day?" I reply as he smiles and lightly rubs my belly.

"I'm alright, and it was fine I suppose. What'd you do today?" he continues and he then looks back to my belly as the baby again kicked against his hand.

"I got some cleaning down, did a load of laundry, had lunch, sat outside with the pets for a little bit while I read a book and then I just took a bath." I tell him about my boring day and he nods.

"And did you have a good day too, baby? I hope mummy didn't spoil you again with some chocolate!" Paul exclaims and I laugh as I had some yesterday and the baby seemed to like it as they craved more of it.

"No chocolate, but I had a small bowl of strawberry ice cream earlier." I confess to my indulgence and Paul nods with a large grin.

"You're already getting spoiled with mummy feeding you sweets! Daddy hopes you had a good day, honey." Paul continues to talk to our baby and he plants a kiss on my belly before looking back to me.

"Okay I think the baby has gotten enough attention from you, I didn't even get a kiss today." I complain kind of playfully and Paul chuckles before standing up and giving me a kiss.

"That was a horrible kiss, I want a better one." I plead and I touch my finger to my lips and he laughs before touching his lips to mine in a much better one.

"Is that good enough?" he groans sarcastically and I nod with a laugh and he kisses my cheek.

"Help me up?" I whine and he grins before taking my hands and helping me stand up a bit and I follow him downstairs to walk into the kitchen.

I lean against the counter as Paul searches in the fridge.

"Sometimes you're hungry more than I am." I joke to him and I hear his chuckle before he closes the door with a plate of cut up watermelon in hand.

"A mans gotta eat, love". he tells me with a smirk as he walks over to the counter to place the plate down and take off the plastic wrap and grab a wedge of fruit.

I exhale a breath and look to where my hands always rest as Paul eats in our silence.

"Are you scared?" Paul asks randomly and I raise my head to look at him with a confused look.

"Are you scared for the birth?" he adds and I shrug.

"Kind of I guess, I'm just afraid of the pain more than the whole thing." I answer and he moves over to me to stand beside me.

"Are you scared?" I turn to him with the same question as he holds the half eaten piece of pink watermelon with his other arm crossed over his chest.

"Honestly yeah I kind of am too. I just don't want anything to go wrong you know." he responds and I nod my head.

"I'm sure it'll all go fine." I reassure him and he nods with a small smile.

We continue the rest of our day as its the the first week of August and we're just waiting for the day the baby chooses to be born, I hope it's soon, I just want to meet my son or daughter and so does Paul.

The next few days go by with nothing changing until the 7th of August comes along.

I stand up from sitting on the couch to bring my empty juice glass into the kitchen as I feel bored just sitting around even though its hard for me to walk. I stand up and feel a trickle of liquid run down my leg, just a trickle and I ask myself what that could be. I huff and walk into the kitchen with no explanation for that, I'm lost with what it could be but I think about it a bit more and come to a conclusion. I've been having very faint contractions, they definitely couldn't be classified as strong so that's why I haven't taken them seriously as they could be false labor contractions. Hence why I didn't call Paul who is at the studio doing mixing for the beatles album. Maybe I should call him but I'm not going to unless the contractions get worse or if I feel more than a trickle next time.

About an hour later, as its noon, I was walking from the laundry room to the kitchen and I feel more than a trickle. This must be my water breaking and with the contractions having increased in intensity by a bit more over the last hour I decide to call Paul.

"Hello?" I hear a male voice answer, not Paul's.

"Hi, can I talk to Paul please?" I speak into the phone as I'm on the couch with my free hand on my stomach as I feel another contraction.

"Who's calling?"

"His wife." I reply quickly as my patience is thinning.

"I'm sorry miss but he's down in the studio right now and they're recording currently." he replies and I huff in response.

"Well will you tell him to call me back as soon as he can, because its urgent?" I plead and he agrees and we hang up after that.

I look to my watch and time the next contraction and conclude that they're still far apart and fairly long, so no worries, right now. They say that before a lady has a baby she needs to I quote, _prepare her nest_ and that some women go stir crazy and clean before they have their baby. That's what I did. I picked up the pets toys, washed the dishes, packed the last few remaining things in my overnight bag, and made sure I had everything for the baby in there too.

_Paul's POV_

We finish the guitar solos for 'The End' and I set my guitar in its stand and hang the headphones on the microphone.

"Paul, I need you up here." our producer George tells me and I nod and walk up the stairs in no hurry.

"What is it, George?" I ask.

"Your wife called for you about fifteen minutes ago." he replies and I furrow my eyebrows, she just about never calls here.

"You're supposed to call her back, she said it was urgent." he states and I sit down in a chair and pick up the phone.

"Did she say anything else?" I question as I put in our phone number and wait for Amy to answer. He shakes his head and I nod and bounce my leg, something's up and I have a feeling what it may be.

"Hello?" I hear her voice answer and I hear it in her voice.

"What's wrong darling?" I inquire.

"I think I'm in labor." she tells me, I knew it.

"Think?" I ask as this has happened once or twice over the past two weeks but she never called here about it.

"I'm pretty positive my water broke and I'm having contractions and they've gotten worse." she informs me and I run a hand through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been having contractions today, Amy?"

"I didn't want to worry you and I didn't know whether they were real or not." she replies and I sigh, I can't be getting mad at her now, I need to get home.

"I'll be home in five minutes, kay?" I conclude.

"Okay, I have the bag all ready. I um did some cleaning and stuff." she tells me and I laugh, of course she'd be cleaning when she's going into labor, oh Amy, my love.

"I'll see you soon love, I love you." I finish.

"Kay, I love you too." she replies before I hang up.

I grab my pack of ciggies off the desk before finding my jacket off the chair in the corner before John objects.

"Where's Paul going?" John interrupts my rushing as he entered the room.

"To have a baby." I reply.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I tried to make it detailed and all but i hope some of the details at the end aren't gross to you, heck they're really not even bad. Anyways i hope you like it and tell me what you think, i love to read your awesome reviews! :)**

I wait patiently and Paul soon arrives home and we drive to the hospital and we get serviced quickly and I get a room. I got a private room and changed into a gown before the nurse came in to check me and talk to me.

Paul sits beside me in a chair as I sit in the bed and I twiddle my thumbs as we wait for the nurse and I hear Paul huff. His impatient side is definitely showing and I know he hates doctors and nurses taking it so long, they always seem to. I change my breathing as another contraction started and Paul looks me.

"Are you okay, love? Should I get a nurse?" he asks and I shake my head with a grin.

"I'm fine, they're not that bad, yet." I explain and my worrisome husband nods.

The nurse assigned to me arrives and she has me tell her about when my water broke, how long I've been having contractions and she looked at the heart monitors.

"Okay sir, I'm going to need you step out so I can examine your wife." she tells Paul and my husband doesn't make any means to move.

"I'm not leaving." he states and the nurse opens her mouth to speak but she seems friendly and just gives in.

She checks me and I sit back up and look to Paul who's reading the paper or something as he bounces his leg.

"Alright, you're only 3 centimeters. I'd say to try and get some rest while you can or walk around if you like to see if that'll help you progress. Make sure you tell one of us nurses so we can unhook you from the monitors." she tells me and I nod as I already know all that goes on as I used to be a midwife back in the states, I know all about labor and delivery.

"Have you had lunch? I can get you both something to eat quick." she offers and we both nod and she soon returns with ham and cheese sandwiches, something light if I was to get sick later on during the delivery.

I sigh and move to lay on my side as Paul is to my left and I look him up and down. My eyes see his soft, blue button up, his basic jeans and dress shoes. I look back to his slightly furrowed eyebrows and I smile at the sight of him and his pursed lips. He's clean shaven and I watch as he runs his hand through his long hair. I yawn and close my eyes as my hands are underneath my head. I move my legs a bit but with no success at getting comfortable and I wince a bit at another contraction some time later. I eventually fall asleep, luckily.

_Paul's POV_

I sit in a chair next to Amy's hospital bed as her labor is progressing, but slowly and she's not even half way there. I sigh and fold the paper as I had finished it and my eyes flit the peaceful figure that's my wife. I smile to myself as I was somehow blessed with this gorgeous woman as my wife and now she's going to do the hard task of bringing my child, our child, into this world. I couldn't thank her enough for having to go through all the pain and even though she's i assume not in much currently, I'm afraid to see her in that horrible pain later on. I scratch my smooth chin and continue to admire my precious Amy. Nine months sure has gone by quick and it's hard to believe I'm going to become a dad in matter of possibly 24 hours, it all depends on how things progress. I'm happy beyond words that our baby is going to be here soon though, I've been waiting to become what I've always wanted to be, a dad, for so long. I had the chance with Dot but it just wasn't meant to be and now my real chance to be a parent is here with the woman I love. She's going to be a fantastic mother, I just know it and she's such a strong lady. I know she can do this. My eyes leave my wife to look around the spacey and empty room that only holds a couch across from me with Amy's overnight bag, the baby's car seat sits on the tiled floor next to the couch in the corner there and the diaper bag is beside it.

I take a deep breath and the reality of the situation hits me. I'm going to be a father, a dad to a little baby. I'm going to be responsible of taking care of and making a baby happy, a baby who is half me and whom I made along with my wife. I exhale the breath and widen my eyes at the realization, it's finally here, even though its hours away.

I can only wonder what the baby will look like, as its been inside of Amy all this time, and still is. I've heard and read that newborn babies look a bit odd and not so pretty at first, with their cone head, all the fluids the baby is covered in and that their features all flattened from being born. Either way I know I'll find him or her beautiful. It's going to be amazing to see him or her for the first time. I really want to be there for the moment he or she is born, and I'm going to be there no matter what.

I smile at the thought of the variety of clothes Amy and I have for the baby, whether it be a boy or a girl. My family was very generous with the clothes, outfits and baby stuff in general. Aims and I of course bought our own share of stuff for the baby and found some outfits that we like and I know she's gonna be very excited if the baby is a girl because of all the fancy outfits. To me it doesn't matter if I end up having a son or a daughter today or whenever this baby arrives, I just want a healthy and happy baby. It'd be nice to have both a boy and a girl one day eventually you know, just to experience having both a son and a daughter. I hope Amy and I will have more babies after this one, who knows how many we'll have and when they'll come or if we end up having all girls or all boys. Nobody knows.

I huff and turn to grab my styrofoam cup of coffee and I sip at the now warm liquid that's still a bit strong even with the cream and sugar, but I don't want to leave Amy to go get more, wherever that may be. I tap my finger on the wooden arm rest of the chair as I whistle and look around the room. _What to do while she's sleeping_, I think. Hmm, I'm not coming up with much and I honestly thought things would be going much faster. I look back to Amy and my eyes move to where her hand rests on her large bump and I think of how it's going to be hard to adjust to her not being pregnant and having that bump anymore once the baby is born. It was already a big adjustment when she started to show but I've absolutely loved watching Aims grow our baby, I think she's been glowing all while her pregnancy and looking more beautiful than ever. Maybe that's because she's carrying my child and I've never really experienced that in my life to watch my wife, my best friend, my lover and the woman I'm in love with grow my child. A lot surely has changed ever since she first became pregnant and luckily for us things have gotten much much better for our relationship ever since too. It didn't even seem real to either of us before 4 and a half months when there was no physical sign of her being pregnant, but when I first noticed her tiny tiny bump it was amazing really. It was something I had to get used to and it was a big change for both her and I but I've come to love watch her grow our baby and its mad to think that it's come to an end and now we'll have our little baby finally.

I set the coffee back on the bedside cabinet by her bed and I stand up and kiss Amy's forehead softly. I walk over to the couch and set her bag on the floor beside the car seat and such. I lay down on the slightly uncomfortable piece of furniture and settle my head on the pillow. I grab my blazer off the arm of the couch and drape it over myself even though it's a hot day today and I close my eyes as maybe I should try to get some sleep too. Considering that sooner or later I won't be getting all that much because I'll be a parent, I can't wait for it though. I find sleep soon and am thankful for that.

I wake up after my nice sleep to seeing the same nurse from earlier looking at the machines, heart monitors, that are hooked up to Amy and the baby. I rub my sleep ridden eyes and notice Amy to be awake as she holds a cup in her hand and is eating ice chips. I get up and sit back in the chair beside her and take her hand in mine and she turns to me with a weak smile.

"Hey love, how are you?" I ask her and I look to my watch that reads 3:10, woah I was out for two hours, since after we got here and situated it was 1.

"Fine I guess, I'm dilated to 4 now." she tells me.

"That's good, did you have a nice nap?" I ask her and she nods.

We go on to talk some more and we both switch off with reading a book or doing time occupying things similar to that as we waited patiently for her to progress more.

She decided that she wanted to walk the hospital halls as she's still rather comfortable and the contractions aren't unbearable yet, but still not pleasurable. The nurse got her unhooked from her the two heart monitors and she wraps her hand around my arm. We exit the room to encounter the halls as I hear the ringing of phones and see the long hallway ahead of us.

I look to Amy who looks uncomfortable as she's in a white hospital gown with blue socks to keep her feet warm and it makes me sad to see her in pain like this. The pain I put her in basically.

"Are you feeling alright, love?" I ask her and she nods as she stares ahead and she has us stop so she can breath.

I rub her back as she stands in front of me with her hands on her belly and her eyebrows have fallen.

We go back to walking and she seems to be okay until another one of those bloody contractions comes back and I do my best to comfort her again when they return. I try to think of the lovely baby of ours that we'll have after this long process that is going far too slow for my liking.

We return to the room after walking for roughly half an hour and we again find something to do to make the time go faster, but time seems to be ticking by slower than ever today.

Amy tries to take another nap hours later as its 6 o'clock and not much progress has been made but she's now at 5 centimeters, half way there_. I wish I would've maybe brought my guitar, _I think as maybe that would've been a smart idea, but hey what can I do?

Amy and I eat our dinner, play a few card games, do some crossword puzzles and read some magazines over the next few hours until 11 as she grows irritable. Her lovely smile has disappeared from her face and I see how things have gotten worse for her and that the pain is becoming unbearable or hardly bearable. I hate to see her like this. I continue to be their by her side through it all; comforting her when she needs it, getting her ice chips when she ran out, wetting the cold washcloth for her forehead off and on, and letting her squeeze my hand when the contractions got so bad. She was near to breaking my hand, but I let her squeeze my hand as hard as she needed to, whatever helps you know.

I somehow fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair that I've been seated in for most of the day. I awake to hearing Amy groaning and I see through the mostly dark room her moving a lot in the bed. I turn on the lamp and push the hair away from her eyes.

"Paul, get the nurse." she tells me and I nod and catch her nurse in the hall and she comes to check her.

"Well it looks like its you're going to have a baby this morning." the nurse announces as its 3 in the morning and I smile at her words.

"You're fully dilated and ready to push, love." she informs Amy and she gets her ready to push.

I stand at the head of the bed and see the few other nurses who arrived in the room and they stand far behind the nurse. A cart with blankets is what they're standing next to and some kind of lamp above the bed, oh that's where the baby gets dried off and everything._ The moment is really here_, I think.

"You're going to need to step out for this part, sir." the nurse tells me and my feet stay planted.

"I'm not going anywhere." I protest boldly.

"Sir-." she begins.

"I'm going to be here for the birth of my child, I helped make this baby and I think I have the right to watch my son or daughter being born! I don't care what anybody has to say about it, I'm not leaving this room." I object and she argues more but I stay and she gives up.

Amy pushed for about forty minutes before the nurse called in the doctor. He got ready in his scrubs and all and gave me a weird look at seeing me in the room but I ignored it. I push Amy's bangs back as she's resting for the short moment as the doctor gets ready.

"Okay, I can see the head now, you're crowning. I need you to give me a big push." he tells Amy and then I'm told to hold Amy's leg so I do and then I have full view of everything going on.

Amy continues to push and I'm amazed at how well she is doing. I take a few glances at the baby being born and its a miracle really, watching my child come into this world.

"There's the head, give me another push Amy and the head will be out." he continues and I watch as the baby's head emerges and the doctor suctions the baby's nose and mouth before having her push again.

Both shoulders soon come out after the baby rotates on its own and then the rest of their small body comes out and I hear my child's precious newborn cry.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks so much for the great reviews, you're the best, really you are. I'm so pleased to hear that you're so fond of this story. I hope you like this part!**

_Paul's POV_

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor exclaims and my smile widens at hearing I have a daughter.

I turn to Amy and kiss her forehead and she smiles as the doctor suctions out the baby's nose and mouth more while she wails loudly.

"I'm so proud of you, love." I tell her and she smiles and thanks me before the doctor places our baby on her stomach over her gown and we hear our baby's cry.

"Hi honey." Amy coos to our daughter as she strokes her wet cheek and my eyes run over the features of her petite body that is covered in some blood, little blobs of white stuff Amy told me months ago is vernix, and shiny clear fluid. She's so small.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" the doctor asks me and I turn to him and nod.

He gives me the scissors and shows me to cut between the two surgical clamps he placed on my baby's long and thick looking umbilical cord. I cut through the tough tissue and then look back to Amy who's awing over our baby girl.

"Hi darling." I say to my new daughter as I smile and am slowly falling in love with her.

A nurse whisks her away in a blanket to get her dried off, weighed and all of that and I look back to Amy.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she replies and I give her a quick kiss.

"You can go over there and watch." she tells me and I nod before kissing her cheek and walking over to watch over my daughter.

I watch as the two nurses are rubbing her little body with a blanket and they tell me it's to help her breathing and to get all the fluids off of her so she can warm up. They seem to be checking her reflexes and breathing which she appears to be doing well for each with her loud cry and her moving limbs.

I still have that big, proud smile plastered on my face as my eyes are glued to my baby daughter who's crying loudly as she's under the lamp which the nurses told me is to keep her warm. But imagine what she's gone through; having been inside of Amy for all that time and now entering a bright, loud and cold world that she's not used to and having to use her new lungs.

After checking her reflexes, color, breathing and other things, which I got from the two nurses talking, and giving her a shot they bring her over to get weighed.

"Seven pounds, seven ounces." the nurse declares and I still smile as I can't take my eyes off of her.

They bring her back to the little cart to measure her body length and the circumference of her head that looks big compared to her small body. I continue to watch as they swaddle her in a hospital blanket after placing a yellow cap on her cone head.

"Shh it's okay, here's your daddy." the nurse who's holding her coos to her as she walks over to me and places her small body in my arms.

"Hi sweetheart, why're you crying? You don't need to cry I'm right here and mummy's right over there, how about we go see her?" I talk to my sweet daughter as she still cries and I walk over to Amy and sit down in the chair and she reaches out a hand to touch her.

"She's beautiful, Aims." I tell her as my hazel eyes are locked on my child who is no longer crying but is looking around with her gray-blue eyes that look wet from the nurse putting drops in them to prevent infection.

"She's finally here." Amy adds on and I look to her as she looks tired but beyond happy and I look back to our baby who cocked her head a bit at hearing her mothers voice.

I kiss her pink forehead before handing her off into her mothers arms and my eyes observe as Amy looks down at her and speaks to our daughter.

"Hi sweet little girl." I smile at her talking to her and I feel as if this smile will never fade away or will my joy too.

"Congratulations." the nurses and doctor say as they had finished their job but the main nurse stays as the others leaved after the doctor took care of Amy after the baby being born.

"Thank you." we reply genuinely in unison and the nurse walks over to speak to Amy and she tells her that she can place her under her gown which would help the baby with staying warm and in other ways.

Amy does so and now my wife still lays in the bed with our little daughter on her chest under her gown. I notice her tiny, pink hand peeking out from under Amy's gown and it looks a bit purple but the nurse says its completely normal and her feet and hands should turn pink soon.

"Look at how curious she is." Amy says as our daughter's eyes dart from her father to her mother and she yawns adorably.

I move to sit beside Amy in the bed and i wrap an arm around her shoulder and look to my baby girl. Before she had her little hat on I noticed the strands of brown hair she has and how it covers her head in a thin layer.

"Look at those cheeks." I exclaim and I run a finger over her soft, plump cheek.

Her eyes are kind of puffy as Amy tells me that along with baby's having flattened features when first born their eyes are a bit puffy too.

"Their noses are supposed to be kind of flat and their chin is receding so they efficiently nurse." Amy informs and I nod as I listen to my intelligent wife who knows so much about all of this baby stuff since she used to deliver them herself.

Her hat kind of hides her natural cone head but I don't think she has that bad of one, our little baby. Her nose is a perfect little button though and she has thin, pink lips that are dainty and beyond compare.

I love her so much already.

Amy continues to aw over her as she strokes her cheek and talks to our daughter, it's such a sight.

The nurse steps in to help Amy nurse her and our baby cried for a while and didn't seem to get the hang of it but she finally did. Amy seemed relieved and so was I as I don't want her to cry, i want her to be happy and content.

"I totally forgot to call my dad." I realize and Amy turns to me with a grin.

"You can call him in the morning, I'm sure he wouldn't want to be woke up at 4:14 in the morning." she replies playfully and I nod in agreement.

"It's almost hard to believe we created such a wonderful baby."

"She's amazing huh?" Amy asks and I nod as my eyes are again set on our baby.

"I can't believe how small she is." I state as I run my finger over her pink arm that looks like a miniature of Amy and i's, she's such a doll.

"Oh I know, she's so cute."

"We made a really cute baby, Aims." I compliment and she smiles proudly as do I.

"We sure did." she agrees and I give her a thankful kiss.

"You've impressed me so much today." I tell her and she pulls her eyes away from our baby to look back to me and she smiles.

"I mean just sticking through all of it and some how you stayed so calm with all the pain. I love you so much right this moment." I declare to her and her cheeks flush a light pink.

"Thanks honey, I'm proud of you too, I couldn't of done this without you. Your support, your comforting and you always being there made it easier and I don't think I would've made it through without you." she tells me and I smile at her words.

"Thanks and you're welcome. But it was all you Aims, you're such a trooper and I never wanted to leave you. That's why I stayed and I'm so very glad that I did, it was a miracle witnessing her birth." I add on and she again thanks me and I kiss her forehead.

"I don't think she could be any more perfect." I exclaim as we admire our gorgeous daughter who looks sleepy but is staying awake to eat.

"She has your eyes." Amy says.

"She has your nose and your brown hair." I add on and I see the unmistakable look of love on Amy's face as she stares at our darling baby.

"How are you feeling about the name?" I ask her and she meets my gaze.

"I think it would fit her perfectly." she responds.

"So do I." I agree and she smiles before turning back to our daughter.

"Daddy and I are going to name you Abigail Mary McCartney honey, after your two grandmothers." Amy tells her proudly. I don't think I could be any more happier than I am right in this moment.

"We have a daughter, Aims."

"Yeah, a charming little angel who's ours." Amy states in a content tone as we've both never felt this happy before in our lives.

"Abigail our angel." I add on as she continues to eat and we aw over her.

Amy feeds her for about half an hour more and she wraps her back up and i take a turn to hold her.

"She's alright darling, you can get some sleep." I tell my wife as I now sit in the chair again as she's laying down and he nods before closing her green eyes.

"Hi Abby, I'm daddy, remember?" I coo to my daughter as I got up to walk around with her as her round eyes stare up at me and boy does she look tired.

"Do you remember how I used to sing you a song almost every day and how I'd come home from work and tell you about my day? Now I get to cuddle with you whenever I want. I'll sing you songs all the time, read you bedtime stories, make goofy faces to make you smile and laugh." I continue to speak to her quiet enough so that Amy can sleep.

"Mummy did such a great job with you today, love. Mummy's really tired so that's why she's sleeping right now 'cause she's exhausted from having you and I bet you're mighty tired too. So is Daddy honey, I'm tired too like you and mummy." I go on and I sit in the rocking chair that the nurse brought in not even 5 minutes ago for us to use and I begin to rock her.

"You're such a pretty baby, Abbs." I announce to my daughter who already has me wrapped around her finger and has made her way into my heart.

"I think you look like your mum, with having her brown hair and her nose. You're just the right mix of mummy and daddy, yeah you look like both of us, and I think you're the most cutest baby I've ever seen." I explain to her as my eyes start to droop and she blinks slow as her eyelids are becoming heavy and I suppose that stressful, and tiring journey she has went through in the past day really has tired her out.

"Daddy loves you, Abigail. I love you with all my heart sweetie." I mumble to her before I kiss her round cheek.

I watch as she yawns and I smile at the sight and how utterly precious it is. Anything and everything she does I find cute, I'm just so in love with her, my daughter.

"Do you wanna cuddle with Daddy, Abbs?" I ask her and I hoist her to lay on my chest and I slouch a bit in the wooden chair and continue to rock.

I take off her cap and run my pointer finger over her head that's covered with strands of brown hair that look like Amy's and are lighter than my black hair. I kiss the crown of her head before placing her cap back on and resting my hands on her back and I notice her to now be asleep. I yawn and rest my cheek on her small head and close my eyes so I can too sleep as my wife and my new daughter are asleep. _Daughter_. Amy and I finally have our baby here and with us, she's healthy, she's happy and the most sweetest baby ever. I love her and am overjoyed that she's finally here.

**AN: Thoughts? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
